Someone Like You
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Rachel Giordano returns to the WWE after two years of staying away from her past.  There's one person who doesn't want to see her, but he's the one person that she wants to see.  Rachel wants to raise hell, and there's no doubt she'll succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! I know! I'm not supposed to be posting a bunch of new stories when there are so many that I have to update, but I keep getting these ideas in my head, and I can't control myself. It's like a disease. I can't help it lol So, here's my newest creation. I hope you guys like it because this one is gonna be crazy. Review and let me know what you think! Love you guys! XoXoXoXo**

* * *

><p>Rachel Giordano debated over how she looked, as she sat in the driver's seat of her 2011 Cadillac CTS-V sedan in Crystal Red. There was no way she could show up and look anything less than amazing. She donned a pair of extra flattering CurrentElliott skinny low-rise jeans, and paired them with her Alexander Wang draped crepe-jersey top in cream with a black silk-satin cummerbund. Her perfectly manicured feet were clad in a pair of Jimmy Choo Kershaw crystal-embellished mesh pumps. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a fairly basic updo. Her makeup, as always, was completely flawless. The time she spent getting ready, while excessive, was going to be well worth it. She took a deep breath, ready to do what she did best and raise some hell…at least for one person in particular. She grabbed her Bottega Veneta waxy studded intrecciato leather box clutch. She opened her clutch and took out her Solange Azagury-Partridge Tri-star 18-karat white gold drop earrings and put them on. With one last look in the mirror, Rachel decided it was time to finally make her surprise appearance. She got out of the car and put her keys in the clutch, before shutting it. It was now or never, and she had already come this far. No point in turning back now.

Inside, her heart was beating overtime. She was nervous…terrified in a lot of ways, even. Having no idea what to expect certainly made this an interesting situation for everyone. She allowed her confidence to come through, opting to at least having the appearance of having suppressed her out of control nerves. Walking through the talent entrance of Los Angeles' STAPLES Center, she put on her brave face, allowing all traces of fear to disappear from her…at least on the surface. Inside she was practically dying. Rachel had become a master when it came to hiding her true emotions when she needed to. That was something that she had only perfected in the past couple of years, which had been quite tumultuous for her, to say the absolute least.

"Oh. My. God. Rachel Giordano. Is that really you?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

She turned around, all traces of fear disappearing from inside of her temporarily, as excitement filled her. "Oh wow! Mrs. Samantha Orton. Long time no see!" The two women embraced, huge smiles on both of their faces. Rachel felt relieved that at least one person was going to be happy to see her.

"How've you been?" Sam asked her longtime friend.

"Good. Good. How are you doing?"

"Great. It's so nice to see you. Its been so long. No one mentioned that you were gonna be here."

"Well, that's because nobody knows," she replied with a smirk.

"Then, I guess we better let everyone know that you've arrived," Sam spoke, knowing exactly what was running through her friend's mind.

"That sounds great to me," Rachel agreed. The two women began walking through the hallways backstage.

"So, what exactly brings you back here?" Sam curiously questioned. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I've waited for this day to come for so long already. It feels like forever since we've last seen each other."

"It has been forever. But boredom is what really brings me back," she replied. "Besides, I think that I've been out of the loop for way too long. I felt it was time to make my return to the WWE family."

"I agree with you there. I haven't really gotten close to any of the women here. Not like we were. It's been really rough without you on the road with me anymore. But I've mostly been busy with Alannah, anyway, so I've managed to survive. Its sucked not having my favorite lady to hang out with," Randy Orton's wife replied.

"Aw and how is your little girl?"

"Wonderful. She just turned three. She's getting so big, so quickly," Sam gushed. "She's with Randy's parents for a couple of days."

"Oh wow."

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. "Not too much really. I quit my job last month because I just couldn't deal with my jackass of a boss anymore. He was making my life a living hell because after everything that happened, I just completely threw myself into work and apparently became the company bitch. Besides, I get plenty of free money every month anyway, so it's not even like I really needed to work for anything other than to occupy my time," she replied, smirking mischievously.

Sam laughed. "Well, let's be honest here, you rightly deserve that money for what you were put through."

"I like to think so."

The two women continued their walk through the backstage area together, catching up on their lives for the past two or so years since they'd last hung out. Rachel was getting more and more excited/nervous with each step closer to the people that she hadn't seen in over two years…and one person in particular. She was sure that there were plenty of new people who wouldn't have the slightest clue as to who she was. But she also knew there were gonna be plenty of people who knew damn well who Rachel was, and they'd have plenty to say about why they thought she had come back. Rachel knew that there would probably a lot of confusion surrounding her sudden appearance. And to be completely truthful about it, she couldn't have been happier to be the center of attention. Her appearance made only one person look bad, and it sure as hell wasn't her.

And Rachel couldn't wait to see that one person who she really came back to see. That was going to be a real hoot.

As Rachel and Sam finally made their way into the catering area, where everyone was socializing before the evening's episode of Monday Night Raw got underway, the surprise guest smiled wickedly. Faces of shock and confusion stared back a her. No one expected to ever see her again. No one even knew how to react to her presence. It wasn't that she was on bad terms with anyone…aside from the one person whose back was to her and had yet to notice her unexpected arrival. The situation surrounding the visitor was just a very tense, uncomfortable one, and as intrigued as everyone was, they were also not exactly sure of what was about to happen right in front of them, when that certain someone finally noticed that she was standing there.

Randy was talking to him, his best friend. And when the Apex Predator's face dropped, the other half of the conversation turned around, and all of the color drained from his face. Rachel walked over to the pair, a huge spiteful smile on her face. She was never happier for having spent so much time in the gym in the past two years, working out all of her stress. This was the time when even looking good wasn't good enough; looking breathtakingly amazing was a requirement.

"Well, John Cena, what a surprise. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Rachel smugly spoke, loving the look of fear in his face.

"R-Rachel? W-what are you d-doing here?" he tripped over his words, still in complete and utter shock.

"What? You're not happy to see me? Even after all the years that we were married?" she mockingly questioned, while John continued to stare at her, unsure of how to react to his ex-wife's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Rachel.**

* * *

><p>When John finally snapped out of his initial shock, he furrowed his brown in complete and utter confusion. Everyone in the room was staring at the former couple, waiting for something interesting to happen, which inevitably would, seeing as their split was far from amicable. In fact, their's couldn't have been a more hostile divorce. "Uh…Rachel…um…let's go talk…somewhere else…uh private," he spoke, clearing his throat, having had been caught off guard by her arrival. He quickly took her by the arm, as he pulled his ex-wife out of the catering area and down into the hallway and finally, into his personal locker room. He angrily slammed the door shut behind them.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" he yelled at her.

Rachel smugly smiled at him, happy to have already annoyed him. "What's the problem, John? I can't just visit my most favoritest ex-husband in the whole wide world without being accused of having ulterior motives?" she mockingly questioned him, keeping her aggravating smile on her face.

"Quit fucking around!" he demanded. "Give me a straight answer, Rachel!" She noticed the vein sticking out of his neck and resisted laughing at him.

"Why are you so mad, John?" she asked, practically cooing at him, happy to be torturing him.

"After two fucking years, you have the nerve to show up here and act like nothing's wrong with that? Is the thirty fucking thousand dollars you get from me every month not cutting it anymore?" he retorted.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Jeeze, John. Calm down. You're being such a drama queen. Don't have a coronary," she mocked him nonchalantly, as she sat down on the black leather couch situated in the middle of the room. "I don't understand why you're being so hostile towards me. After all, if you remember correctly, which I most certainly do, you're the one who cheated on me. You should be nice to me," she pointed out.

"And instead of trying to work our marriage out, you went ahead and filed for divorce, and if that wasn't bad enough, you contested every little stipulation in it. You made plenty of money on your own, but for some reason, you needed alimony from me? Come on. You're a vindictive, manipulative bitch."

"Or I'm just the very hurt and scorned wife of a womanizer, who did everything that she possibly could to try and make her ex-husband hurt and suffer like she was hurting and suffering," Rachel retorted. "I know that you think I'm just some manipulative, money-hungry whore or whatever, but I was really just completely heartbroken after what you did. John, keep in mind that we were together for nine years…and married for six of those years. You know me a lot better than to call me a manipulative, vindictive bitch. I just wanted to get back at you for what you did to me somehow. And it just seemed to be that money was really the only way I could try to get any sort of revenge on you for breaking my heart and completely ruining my entire life because of what you did."

"So, then, I repeat my initial question to you, what are you doing here?" he asked, exasperated.

She crossed her legs, leaning back against the couch. "I just felt like paying a little visit," she said with a mocking smile.

"Rachel," he breathed, "what do you want from me?"

"I'm just here to hang out. I had a lot of friends here. I've really missed everyone," she told him.

"You think I believe that bullshit?" he rhetorically asked.

She shrugged carelessly. "What the hell do I care if you believe me or not? You don't have to believe a word that comes out of my mouth. I really don't give a shit anymore. That's why we're divorced. It means that I don't have to consider your feelings when I decide to do something," Rachel pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"The divorce was your decision."

"And banging other chicks was your decision," she shot back.

"I don't think you should be here," John firmly stated.

"Well, I appreciate your feedback, John, I really do. But unfortunately for you, your opinion doesn't mean jack shit to me anymore," she replied with a shrug. Her tone was truly infuriating him. "I'm not really sure if you remember this or not, but I don't have to answer to you anymore. You forfeited that when you started sticking your dick in other chicks." That smug smile was really getting under his skin.

"You really have some set of balls on you coming around here. You know, you are nothing but an annoying bill for me to pay every month. You have absolutely no right to be here," he growled.

"It's a free country. I have every right to be here," she retorted.

"You don't understand, Rachel, you really don't have any right to be here. You're not a part of my life anymore. You're in my past, and that's where you're supposed to stay. You're not allowed to just pop out of nowhere and invade my life."

"There's the John I know so well. Always one for overdramatics," she breathed, still smirking.

He began clenching his jaw. "You're a real piece of work."

"Thank you, but I'm all natural, sweetheart. That's one thing I didn't spend any of your money on."

"Could've fooled me," he muttered.

"Oh come on. You remember exactly what I look like. The only thing that's changed is that I lost a little weight and look better than ever. I swear, working out is great outlet for stress," she told him.

John rolled his eyes. "Wow, we've got a real narcissist on our hands, haven't we?" he spat.

"I think that regardless of how much you try to convince yourself that you hate me, you really don't. And the fact that you have a fiancée that you still haven't mentioned to me even once can only mean one thing: you didn't want me to know about her."

"Liz is everything that you're not."

Rachel spitefully scoffed at his remark. "You're damn right about that one. I'm not your bitch anymore. Instead, I'm happy and free and don't have some arrogant, muscle-brained fool cheating on me anymore."

"I swear, I can't fucking stand the sight you. If you're just so fucking great, then, why is it that I'm the one that's supporting your shopping habit? Those shoes look mighty expensive, you know."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "They barely put a dent in the lovely alimony check, and they're Jimmy Choos. Cost you about seventeen-hundred bucks. Thanks, babe. I love them," she spoke, giving him a wink. Rachel stood back up, her clutch in her hand. She stepped up to John. "Well, I'm gonna go hang out with all the people I've missed for the past two years that I've been away. You look good, John…better than ever, actually. You should smile more, though. You're getting older. You certainly don't want any frown lines. Anyway, its been so great catching up with you." She placed a kiss on his cheek, before strutting out of his locker room, shutting the door behind herself.

John's hands balled into tight fists, before he angrily punched the wall to try and relieve some of his pent up frustration. Even after all of the time that had passed since they had last seen each other, Rachel could still get to him more than anyone else could. And that really bothered him. He still found his eyes gazing at that body of hers, which only got hotter with the time that they'd been apart. She still made his heart skip a beat and butterflies flap around mercilessly in the pit of his stomach. And she could still cause his blood to boil practically with a snap of her fingers. Whenever he thought that he was truly done with her-emotionally and mentally, she would somehow find her way back into his brain-whether it was truly her fault or not. Usually it wasn't, seeing as she hadn't contacted him and moved to the west coast after their divorce was finalized. But he couldn't let this happen again. John was with Liz now. And she was a much better match for him, mostly in that she wasn't Rachel. And he found his ex-wife to be completely infuriating…and irresistible. He needed her to go away before she ruined something besides his mood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I only just posted chapter one, but I really like chapter two. I got some laughs out of it and couldn't resist posting it, considering that I was up until four in the morning writing this story. It's gonna be so much fun. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please, review and let me know :o) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Still only own Rachel. That's not gonna be changing either…of course, I do wish I owned her ex-husband.**

* * *

><p>"So, are you planning on sticking around with us for a while?" Randy asked his best friend's ex-wife.<p>

"Nope. I just came here to say hi and see everyone for the show tonight," Rachel replied.

"Oh don't be silly. If you quit your job, you don't have much else to do. Just come on the road with us for a couple of days. It'll be a lot of fun. We really miss you, Rach," Sam spoke up.

"I don't know about that. As much as I love pissing John off…and trust me, I really love it, he would probably be really mad to ever have to see me again," she pointed out. "And the last thing that I was to do is cause any problems for him…even if he did cheat on me and completely break my heart."

"Well, that's very honorable of you, but don't worry about John. Come on, you can stay on my bus with Sam and me. We'll have fun. We can stop at your house to pick up some things for you, and we'll drop you off when we're headed home," Randy told her. "Don't even argue with me about it. My mind is made up."

Rachel sighed. "Well, I certainly don't want to piss of the Legend Killer, now do I?" she asked with a smile.

"You definitely don't," he replied with a smile of his own.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Yay!" Sam cheered, hugging her long lost friend. "I'm so happy that you're gonna be coming with us!"

"Me, too."

"Me, three!" Randy chimed in, hugging the two women. During the period of time when John and Rachel were married, and Randy and Sam were together, the four had become very close friends. Rachel considered Randy and Sam her two best friends. Once Rachel and John split up, she had backed off, not wanting to cause any problems for her friends, especially when she was opting to get revenge and go after everything of that she possibly could of her cheating husband's. They understood why she distanced herself from them, and they appreciated her selflessness in the matter, considering that she was the one who really needed to have friends. They were only too happy to reconnect with her.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Sam said, a huge smile on her face. "And don't worry about John. He'll deal with it. Besides, this whole situation is his doing anyway, so he can shut up, if he has a problem."

Rachel let out a chuckle. "That's true," she agreed.

"You leave Cena to me. If he has anything to say, I'll take care of him," Randy spoke, defiantly.

"Rach, you seriously look so amazing. And your shoes are to die for," Sam gushed, as the group hug came to an end. "Are those…?"

"Jimmy Choos?" Sam nodded slowly. "They most certainly are. Thank you very rich, very unfaithful bastard of an ex-husband, John Cena. I mean, when I was working, I could've afforded them anyway, but it's just so much more fun for me to think that I'm using John's money to cater to my every material desire. You can call me vindictive, but I don't really mind it much."

Sam laughed. "You're something else, you know that? God, I've missed you so much, Rach."

"Same here, love."

"Well, you two ladies were always very close. So, I'm gonna go and let you two...do whatever it is that you ladies enjoy doing," Randy said. "I'll catch up with you two a little bit later."

"Alright. Love you, babe," Sam said to her husband. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too, Sam," he sincerely reciprocated, before giving Rachel a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you two. Please don't get into too much trouble."

"Us?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Don't even give me that. You're the one that I fear would corrupt my innocent wife," he shot.

She laughed. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You love causing just enough trouble to still be loved unconditionally by everyone," he pointed out.

She grinned sheepishly. "Guilty as charged," Rachel relented, trying to suppress her laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah." Randy laughed. "You're too funny. I've missed this banter. Have fun ladies."

"We certainly will," Rachel said.

"Be safe, Ran," Sam called, as her husband finally walked out of the locker room, leaving the two women to their own devices, which could or could not be safe for anyone involved…or not involved.

* * *

><p>"Oh God. She's gone, right? Please tell me she's gone," John begged, as Randy walked into his locker room.<p>

Randy raised an eyebrow. "No 'hey, what's up?'?" he questioned, knowing that John would not be pleased to hear the answer.

"That doesn't sound promising," John breathed.

"Rachel's actually gonna come on the roach with us for a couple of days," Randy admitted, sheepishly.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled, clearly not happy with what he just heard.

"Sam and Rachel were very close, and Sam really missed her. So, seeing as Rachel's here now, I thought that it would be nice for my wife to finally have a friend with her. I get that it's not something that you're happy about, and it's not something that's convenient for you, but you have to remember that we were very close with Rachel, before you two split up. And when you two got divorced, she did the noble thing and didn't make us pick sides. She just took herself out of the picture. And while that was all good and well for you, and you were happy about that, we really weren't. So, now she's here, and we're gonna hang out with her and catch up. Remember one thing: you're the one who cheated on her. You're the one who caused this entire mess. And it changed more lives than just yours. We've missed her, John. And if you have a problem with that…then…you'll just have to deal with it."

"You're supposed to be my best friend," John retorted. "And you're on Rachel's side. I can't believe this."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Rachel and Sam were best friends, but that didn't matter much to you, did it?" John remained completely silent, knowing that the Viper was completely right. "That's what I thought."

"I hate that she's here," John breathed. "I can't be around her. The woman drives me crazy."

"How?"

He sat down on the couch and sighed. "There's always gonna be something about her that…I miss…or can't get over. I don't really know. And I have Liz. I'm not supposed to be missing my ex-wife," he finally admitted.

"And you do? Miss her how?"

"How do you think?"

Randy nodded slowly. "Well, you two had something. I know how she acts with you now, but she's just trying to get under your skin for fun. You and Rachel were one of those couples that made everyone realize how great love really is. I mean, before I met Sam, you know how I was. And every time I saw you and Rach, I just…I was jealous of what you two had. And now that I have that with Sam, I couldn't be happier. I know you wish you still has that with Rachel."

"It is what it is. Just…keep her away from me, alright?"

Randy nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah. Not a problem." Randy was smiling inside. If those two were still in love with each other, then, maybe he purposely wouldn't keep them apart. Maybe, in fact, he'd try pushing them closer together. Not that Randy was ever one to entangle himself in anyone's romantic drama, but this was one situation he couldn't resist sticking his nose in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm completely addicted to writing this story. I have like 12 chapters written already...and boy, it is exciting. Please, let me know how you're enjoying it thus far. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'm inclined to post the next chapter. You guys are fantastic! Love you all so much! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. This whole thing never happened. If it did, I think that'd be quite an interesting story, though.**

* * *

><p>"She's just the greatest thing to ever happen to us. You have to see her again," Sam said, putting her cell phone down, having had just shown off pictures of her and Randy's daughter, Alanna, to Rachel.<p>

"I would love to see her. I wish John and I had a baby when we were married," she admitted.

Sam frowned. "Honestly, so do I. You two were so good together. Aside from him being dumb enough to cheat on you. Other than that, the two of you are so perfect for each other."

Rachel nodded. "Well, when you marry an idiot, it happens."

"Have you been dating anyone new or anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I completely stuck myself into work," she replied. "No dating or anything else really."

"Wow."

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but to be completely honest, I came back because I wanted to see John. I haven't seen him since the divorce was finalized, and I…missed him. I know that he has a fiancée right now, but…I don't know, Sam. I'm an idiot," she explained herself.

A smile formed on Sam's lips, as she was happy to hear that. "That's a good thing, though, isn't it?" she questioned.

"How is that good? I'm still in love with my stupid ex-husband. That's a terrible thing. He's marrying someone else anyway, so it doesn't really matter. I'm an idiot for even thinking about being with him."

"Liz is sweet, but she's not right for John. She's more of a party girl type," Sam told her friend.

"A party girl?" Rachel questioned, quizzically.

"Yeah…I mean…I know you and John partied together sometimes, but she's like always going out. She uh…goes out without him, too. I'm not saying she's cheating on him or anything like that, but…I dunno. It's weird. She's just not right for him like you are."

"Well, she's the one he wants to be with now."

"Listen, I know that he swears me to secrecy every time he confides in me, but John loves you. When you two split, even though it was his fault for being such an asshole, he was completely heartbroken," Sam told her. "He tried to play it off as if he was fine, but he was just…not himself, to say the least."

Rachel shrugged. "He's the one getting remarried. I'll never get married again," she said, her voice sad.

"Why not?"

"Because I will never love anyone the way that I loved John. No point in trying to forge something that could never even compare."

"But you're still young. You're only twenty-nine. So, you and John are divorced…maybe you should marry for companionship," Sam suggested, "instead of love."

Rachel slowly shook her head. "It won't happen," she replied. "I'll adopt a kid so I can be a mom, but that's all I've really got going for me right now."

"You could still meet someone, though. You never know when and where it could happen."

"I'm not interested. I haven't had sex since the last time John and I did it…and you know that I was always on top of John. I was practically a nymphomaniac when it came to having sex with him."

"Wow. That's a long time for anyone, especially you."

"Exactly."

"So, what are you gonna do? Just be alone?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Don't get offended when I ask this, but did you come back here because you want John back?" Sam questioned.

Rachel remained silent for a couple of moments, before answered. She took a deep breathe. "Yeah," she admitted. "I heard that he was engaged, and I realized that…I can't lose him for good."

Sam smiled. "Good. We can make this happen, Rach. John and Randy are very close. We'll be seeing a lot of him while you're around."

Rachel grinned. "You're my best friend, Sam. I've missed you so friggen much." The two brunettes hugged each other.

* * *

><p>"So, everyone's going out tonight to party because we're off tomorrow. So, you're coming right?" Randy asked.<p>

"Sure," Rachel replied. Sam informed him of Rachel's true intentions. He was only too happy to help the scheming women. "I have to get some stuff from my house, which is like fifteen minutes away."

"Okay, well, how about you and Sam go to your house, get ready for tonight, and I'll meet you guys there. Then, we can go out right from your house. Does that sound good?" he asked them.

"Works for me," Rachel replied.

"Me, too," Sam agreed. "We're gonna get hot."

"Baby, you're always hot," Randy said, wrapping his arms around his wife and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Aw, you two are so cute," Rachel gushed with a genuine smile on her face.

"You and John are gonna have a happy ending, too," Randy said.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I am," he assured her. "You two ladies go…have fun. Get dressed up and whatever. John will be there…after I kept insisting that you wouldn't be there. So, please, make sure you look extra hot."

Rachel and Sam laughed. "Very cute," Rachel replied.

Randy shrugged. "Trust me…it'll be worth it."

"We're going to leave," Sam said, taking Rachel by her hand and pulling her away from the locker room. "I love you, Ran."

"I love you, too, babe." The two exchanged an affectionate kiss, before Sam pulled her friend out of the room, with the two women headed towards Rachel's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh the possibilities that a night out drinking can hold. Fun stuff. Thanks for the reviews thus far! Please keep telling me what you think! I love it! I'm gonna try to keep up with the updates, but I was promoted at work yesterday, and I start as a temporary manager in a store 40 minutes away from me (I literally lived around the corner from my old store). So, I'm gonna be busy and working more hours, but I promise, I'm gonna try to keep updating for you guys! I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Everyone else owns themselves.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this?" Rachel asked, stepping out in a black Faith Connexion Embellished satin-jersey dress paired with her Christian Louboutin Sexy Strass 100 Swarovski crystal peep-toe pumps. She had taken her long hair down, which now hung down her back in loose curls.<p>

"Wow. You look absolutely amazing," Sam gushed. "John is gonna die when he sees you."

Rachel smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah, definitely. Let's find you a pair of earrings to go with it, and you'll be good to go," Sam said, going through her friend's jewelry box.

"You're the best."

"I think I've found the perfect pair," she said, pulling out a pair of Loree Rodkin's Michelle 18-karat rhodium white gold earrings. Rachel took them and put them on. "Yup. Perfect," she said with a satisfied nod.

"Really?" Rachel asked, examining herself in the floor-length mirror, posing with a hand on her hip.

"I swear it, Rach. You look completely breathtaking. He's not gonna be able to resist you tonight. Hell, I'm not even bi-curious, and I think I want a piece," Sam joked with a wink and a smile.

Rachel laughed. "Oh God. I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are. Seriously. Now your stuff is packed for the next four days, right? Because Randy's gonna be here in like five minutes," Sam questioned.

"Yup," she replied, pointing to her two bags on the side.

"Alright. Good. Let me see your makeup," Sam said, examining at Rachel's makeup closely. "You're perfect," she said.

"You look so beautiful, Sam," Rachel said, as her friend worse a Haute Hippie Printed silk-crepe wrap dress with a pair of Yves Saint Laurent Tribute serpent head python sandals. Her hair was down, framing her face.

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile.

Rachel's doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably Randy," she said.

"Alright. I'll let him in," his wife replied.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Of course." She left Rachel's bedroom and went downstairs to let her husband in her friend's house.

Rachel remained in her bedroom, staring in the mirror, unsure if she looked good enough to go out tonight, especially if she was supposed to be running into John. She liked to be the confident one, but her nerves were out of control.

"Oh wow. Sam wasn't lying. Rachel, you look amazing," Randy spoke, walking into the bedroom.

"I dunno," she replied with a frown.

"No, seriously. John is gonna die when he sees you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Randy gave her a smile. "These are your bags?" he questioned.

"Yup," she replied with a nod. He picked up the overstuffed bags effortlessly, and the group left her house and got onto his bus. They sat on the leather couches that adorned the living room portion of the luxurious bus. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the adoring glances being sent in Sam's direction from her husband. It made her melt a little bit inside. She loved how in love the two were with each other. She wanted that back, and Rachel knew that there was only one person she could have it with.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Sam asked, noticing her friend seemed to have spaced out and was in her own world.

"Huh? Oh. Me? Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, snapping out of her distracting thoughts of her former relationship.

"Uh oh. The 'f' word," Randy breathed.

Rachel furrowed her brow. "What?"

"'Fine.' That means you're not fine," Sam explained. "Ran and I have a thing. If one of us tells the other that we're 'fine', then, we know that something's wrong…and we don't let it go very easily."

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking," Rachel said.

"About?" Randy questioned.

"I'm jealous of you two. Not in an 'I'm gonna sabotage your relationship' way, but in an 'I wish I had that again' way," she told them.

The couple nodded. "Oh. Well, you'll get that back," Sam confidently said. "If I know anything at all, I know how John feels about you."

"He had such a negative reaction to seeing me today," she pointed out.

"Because the jackass is still trying so hard to get over you," Sam answered her. "Just relax, Rach. Everything's gonna work out in the best possible way."

Rachel slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When the three finally arrived at their destination, there were lots of people outside, including a group of paparazzi, waiting to take pictures of the WWE Superstar, his wife and John Cena's former wife. Randy proudly escorted the two women off of the bus, a smile on his face. The cameras flashed at them. Rachel, once again, hid any and all traces of fear and nervousness from her face, masking it with confidence and charm, a mega-watt smile on her flawless face.<p>

As soon as they entered the establishment, the group was immediately escorted to the designated VIP area. As it turned out, they made the WWE party a private party. The three immediately found themselves surrounded by a plethora of familiar faces, not having to worry about any outsiders seeing anything Vince McMahon wouldn't approve of.

"Oh my God! Rachel!" the familiar voice of Beth Carolan greeted. Rachel smiled and hugged the Diva and her friend.

"Hi! You look incredible!" Rachel gushed.

"Not compared to you. You look stunning! Phil, doesn't Rachel look amazing!" Beth spoke, grabbing her boyfriend by his arm and pulling him over to her.

"Holy shit. Well, if it isn't my on-screen archenemy/sometimes ally's ex-wife. How are you?" he questioned, pulling her in for a friendly hug, which she reciprocated.

"I'm good. How are you?" she replied.

"Ready to watch a bunch of people I work with get shitwrecked, while I sip on my Diet Pepsi and mentally keep notes of what to hold against everyone tomorrow," he replied with a smile. "It's really good to see you again."

"Thanks. It's great to see you, too, Punky. And you, too, Beth. I've definitely missed you guys."

"You should be on the show," Phil thought aloud.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That'd be perfect for the storyline. You, as my valet, while I'm still kind of feuding with John."

"Oh God. I could never. Besides, John would flip a shit."

"No way. I'm gonna bring that up to Vince."

"Oh no. Please don't do that."

He smirked. "We'll discuss it. Go mingle. We'll catch up."

She smiled. "Alright. Behave yourself, Punky."

"I make no promises," he said with a wink.

Randy and Sam had made their way over to the bar with Rachel. "You two lovely ladies go say hello to some people. I'll order drinks…and I'm getting us all shots. No tequila, right, Rach?"

"Yup," she confirmed for him.

"And you still drink your Malibu Pineapples, right?" She nodded. "Perfect. Sam, I know what you like," he said, winking at his wife of nearly four years.

"I bet you do," she said, before pecking his lips with her own. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Randy reciprocated, before Sam linked arms with her friend and pulled her over to go say hello to some people.

"Oh look, there's Stephanie and Paul," Sam pointed out, dragging her friend over to the married couple. "Hey guys. How are you?" she spoke, pulling Stephanie and Paul each in for a hug.

"Good. How are you, Sam? Oh my God. Rachel?" Stephanie spoke, surprised to see her.

"Did I mention that I brought a friend with me?" Sam asked, a smile on her face and in her voice.

"You failed to," Steph said with a laugh, pulling John Cena's ex-wife in for a hug. "You look phenomenal. How've you been?"

Rachel smiled widely. "Good. Good. How are you doing? And the kids? And obviously, your lovely hubby?" she asked, nudging Paul with her elbow. He quickly pulled her in for a big hug.

"We've all been doing really great," Paul replied. "You look incredible, kiddo. How have things been going for you? Its been way too long since we've been graced with your lovely presence."

She smiled. "It certainly has been a long time. But things have been pretty good. I quit my job last week and decided that it was time to visit when I saw that you guys were gonna be in LA tonight."

"Oh my God. Do you know what would be awesome?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" Paul questioned.

"If Rachel came out as Phil's manager or something…to get under John's skin," she suggested, a huge smile on her face.

"Have you been speaking to Phil?" Sam asked. "Because he just mentioned the same thing."

Paul laughed. "Really? Because that's a really great idea," he agreed with his wife. All eyes were on Rachel.

"What?" she asked. They continued staring at her. "Oh no way. That would never go over well with John."

"We'll talk about it. Are you gonna be around after tonight?" Stephanie asked her, a sly smile on her face.

"For a couple of days…with Sam and Randy," she replied, cautiously.

"Ladies!" Randy's voice called. They turned to see him with their drinks sitting on the bar, in front of him.

"We'll catch ya later," Sam said, pulling Rachel with her. They walked back over to Randy, who immediately handed shots over to the women.

"What is it?" Rachel questioned suspiciously.

"Baby Guinness. You'll like it. I promise," he assured her. She shrugged and took the shot glass from him. He smiled, his mischievous smile. "Let's drink to love because the three of us are in love and are gonna spend the rest of our lives very, very happy," he said, eyeing Rachel warningly, before she could even protest. She shrugged, and they all downed their shots. Within seconds, Randy put the drinks in the hands of the two women with him. "It's gonna be a great night," he assured them.

Rachel smiled. "I'm reunited with the two best friends that I've ever had. It's gonna be fantastic."

Sam pulled her friend in for a hug. "I love you, girlie."

"Love you, too, boo," she reciprocated.

"Orton! There you are!" John Cena's voice called out. Rachel refused to turn around, sipping her drink, putting her bravest face on, the smug smirk residing on her lips, once again, ready for the moment her ex-husband saw her.

"Hey man," Randy greeted.

"Hey Sam," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before his eyes came to rest on his ex-wife. He shot his best friend an unpleased look. "I thought you said that Satan wouldn't be here," he shot, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Actually, I don't go by Satan. I prefer Diablo these days, so he didn't actually lie to you," she said with a smile. "But regardless, I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to have fun…without you," she assured him.

"I really hope so, Rachel," he breathed.

She rolled her eyes. "You can be such an asshole when you want to be. Trust me, my world no longer revolves around you, John. I'll be keeping my distance. I'll pretend I don't even see you," she shot.

He could sense the aggravation in her voice and decided to relent. "Alright. Alright," he surrendered. "Tonight, we'll call a truce, then, okay?" he offered, holding out his hand as a peace offering.

Rachel contemplated his offer for a moment and opted to shake his hand. "Alright," she agreed.

He clearly forced a smile, and she pulled her hand back. "Besides, there are plenty of single guys here," she said, giving him a bitchy smile.

Sam almost choked on her drink, as she attempted to suppress her laugh. "Oh God," she softly spoke. Randy tried to casually cover his mouth, trying not to smile. They were terribly entertaining and knew that this was bound to be an interesting night. There was absolutely no doubt about that in anyone's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I know its been a while since I've updated. The past 2 weeks have been insane. I've been working over 60 hours a week, and my time has been terribly limited. I hope you guys are pumped for the next chapter :o) I'm off 2 days in a row this week, so hopefully, I'll have some time to update a bit more...unless of course I end up working anyway. Please review. With all of the work stress I've been dealing with, it'll make me smile more often. You guys are my faves, and I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Rachel. If that ever changes, I'll let you all know.**

* * *

><p>The music was loud and pumping through the speakers of the club. The alcohol was flowing freely and lowering the group's inhibitions. Everyone was having a great time. Rachel had been actively avoiding her ex-husband like the plague, determined to have fun and not deal with any drama that came with being so close to him. She was a bit of a flirty drunk, as well, and didn't want to end up making a complete ass of herself. She had what was her fourth Malibu and Pineapple in her hand, while she was dancing within a group of Superstars and Divas. Rachel was a bit tipsy already, as the alcohol ran through her blood, and was surrounded by Sam, Maryse and Barbie.<p>

Randy and John were leaning back against the bar, a beer occupying both of their hands, while they watched their group of co-workers. John was purposely trying to be discreet with his intent watching of his ex-wife. "I know that you love hating on Rachel, but she's really not that bad, you know," Randy commented.

John let out a laugh. "Maybe not to you, but that woman loves making my life a living hell," he commented, shaking his head.

"Well, she does," he agreed. "But she's good people. Her feelings were just hurt when she found out that you were cheating on her."

"Yeah, but she's the one that wanted to get divorced. She left me. She never gave us a chance to fix our relationship before she just gave up."

"Because you were banging ring rats," Randy shot back. "It's not like she left for no good reason."

"She's just here to make my life difficult," he grumbled.

"I think you just don't like the fact that she's so close to you, but you can't do anything about it."

John rolled his eyes. "No. We're better off apart anyway. I have Liz now, and things are great with her."

"Keep telling yourself that," Randy quipped, before taking a drink of his beer, his eyes rolling at his friend's comment. It was clear to the Viper that his best friend was trying to convince him that he was happy, when Randy was nearly positive that John was suffering emotionally with Rachel around.

Sam walked over to Randy. "Come dance with us," she requested, slightly intoxicated, resting a hand on her husband's arm.

"I dunno, baby. I don't wanna leave John alone to wallow in his self-pity. He might end up hanging himself because Rachel's here."

She laughed. "John, Rachel's been leaving you alone. What's your problem?" she asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I don't care about Rachel. She's not even here in my mind."

"Such a drama queen," Sam breathed, shaking her head.

"Come on, you two. Don't even try to argue with me on this," Sam insisted, pulling both her husband and his best friend onto the dance floor. John was barely a foot away from Rachel, and he was visibly tense, as a result. Rachel completely ignored his presence, not wanting to deal with the drama that she believed he would bring.

In his peripheral vision, John noticed an arm casually snaking its way around his ex-wife's waist. John's head snapped to the side, only to find Matt Cardona there, dancing with Rachel. He felt his blood begin to boil, upon comprehending the sight that was before him. It didn't matter to him in the least that they were just friends. John didn't want to see anyone's hands on Rachel. But she certainly seemed to be enjoying herself. That only pissed him off even more.

He purposely moved closer to Rachel, wanting to make his presence known to Matt. He wasn't going to stand there and watch one of his co-workers all over his ex-wife. That was completely unacceptable to him, and if he had to make sure that message got through to Matt, then, he would do whatever he had to. When Matt bumped into John, he turned to apologize, not knowing who he hit into. The Superstar known to the world as Zack Ryder caught his friend's angry stare. Matt immediately backed off. Rachel noticed this silent exchange between the two men, as well as John's icy glare. She rolled her eyes, before pulling Stu Bennett into her arms. And he willingly went with her. His arms encircled her waist, playfully. Rachel shot her ex-husband a mocking smile.

John's face immediately turned red with anger, before he childishly stomped his way out of the club to the secluded balcony. Randy gave Rachel a stern look, as he saw what had just transpired. She shrugged, nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrows, sending a command to her, through his eyes. She stomped her foot in protest, not wanting to deal with John at all. He mouthed the word 'go' to her. She shook her head defiantly, waving him off. He shot her his pissed off Viper face. She groaned and knew that there was no way she was going to get out of doing this.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous. I'm gonna be right back," she said to her dance partner, clearly annoyed, before storming outside. She immediately spotted John standing against the balcony railing. His forearms were resting on the iron railing. His back was to her. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to him, not wanting to make a big deal of her presence. She leaned next to him, opting to remain silent. His eyes didn't move to acknowledge that Rachel was there, but he saw her.

"Do you remember when we met?" John asked, continuing to stare straight ahead into the night sky.

A smile involuntarily formed on her lips. "I do," she replied with a nod. "You were so nervous when you came over to talk to me. And all of the girls in the entire restaurant were drooling over you," she recalled.

"Except for you," he pointed out with a grin.

"It was supposed to be a girl's night out," she defended herself. "And my douche bag boyfriend at the time had just dumped me."

"I remember that there were all of those women there, dressed like they were planning on taking their clothes off that night, and you were in a pair of shorts and a tank top, not flirting with anyone, just hanging out, being yourself. And I thought that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life."

Rachel smiled at the memory. "Then, we moved to the beach part of the restaurant, where everyone was hanging out and drinking…except for me because I was too young to drink, so I had a virgin pina colada. And my friends and I were on the sand, having fun. Then, you walked right over to me, looking like a complete nervous wreck, and I thought you were such a weirdo…but I also thought you were so adorable."

"Even with that haircut?"

She laughed. "Yeah…even with your ridiculous haircut." Recalling the past almost gave her a comforting feeling inside but only temporarily, knowing that she wasn't ever going to have that feeling again. She paused for a moment. "Why'd you get all bitchy when Matt and I were dancing with each other?" Rachel questioned him.

"I don't know," he breathed. "I know we're not together. It's just weird for me to see you with other people."

"Matt and I were just dancing. We're friends…only," she pointed out. "There's nothing else going on between us."

"I know, Rach. I just dunno what's wrong with me," he admitted.

"But, John…why did you get all worked up over it?" she asked, finally looking over at him.

"I don't know. Why do you have to do that in front of me? It's like you're purposely trying to get under my skin."

"I dunno. It's not because I hate you or anything…because I don't…at all…but I do like being a bitch to you," she admitted.

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Because you hurt me really badly, and I want you to feel like shit, just as a little measure of revenge to help me feel better."

"At least you're being honest about it," he replied with a shrug. The two remained silent for a few moments, before he spoke up. "You know, I'm probably not supposed to say this to you, but you really look beautiful tonight."

Rachel blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, John."

"I know we have our differences, but…aside from all of the fighting and stuff…it is nice to see you again, Rach."

She gave him a smile. "It's nice to see you, too, John," she reciprocated, standing up from the railing.

"I'm really sorry…for everything that happened with us," he apologized, standing in front of her.

Rachel felt a knot tighten in her stomach. "I'm gonna go back inside," she said, turning to walk away. John reached out and took her arm in his hand. She turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Can we please talk?" he asked her, his voice sounding desperate.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.

"Why not? Its been two years, Rachel. We can't talk now?"

"No. We're divorced, John, and we have been for two years already. We have nothing to talk about, John," she insisted.

"Please," he pleaded with her.

"No, John," she insisted, her voice firmer, as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and stormed back into the club, leaving John alone on the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I know its been over a week since I updated. The work days just seem to get longer and longer lol But don't worry, I'm not abandoning you guys. I write every chance I get. I hope you're enjoying the story, so far. Let me know...reviews make me very happy and make me want to update more! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel…and I'm proud of it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel returned to her spot on the dance floor, after getting herself another drink from the bar. She was now on a mission to completely avoid John. Not being on bad terms with him would be a bad thing for her. It was so much easier to be mean and hostile towards him, as opposed to anything else. Acknowledging any feelings that still existed, even if they were only on her part, would be bad news for her…and him. Rachel practically chugged half of the drink, wanting the alcohol to make her imminent sadness and inner-conflict go away as soon as possible.<p>

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice spoke into her ear.

She turned to come face to face with Randy, clearly forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine," she replied.

He gave her a sympathetic, knowing look and opted to drop the subject for the time being. Tonight was supposed to be all about fun. No tears. No worries. No drama whatsoever. That was all she really wanted, and Randy wanted to let her have that.

Then, John re-entered the room. He immediately made his way over to the bar to get himself another beer. Rachel felt her stomach twist into a knot. She took a deep breath and had to focus on drinking and dancing, while she desperately tried to push all thoughts of her ex-husband out of her mind.

Maryse pulled her into the dancing circle with the Superstars and Divas. Rachel managed to stop thinking about the man who had been consuming her thoughts, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and John immediately handed her another Malibu and Pineapple. She hesitated before taking it.

"Thank you," she said.

He gave her a half smile and a nod, before turning to walk away and take his spot at the bar back, where he had been hanging out. But Rachel stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What's up?" he questioned her.

"Stop being anti-social, Johnny Boy," she said, giving him a grin. She always called him Johnny Boy when she was partially intoxicated…and also when she was fully drunk. "Come on. Dance with us," she encouraged him. He remained still for a couple of moments, unsure of what to do. "Come on, John."

He sighed. "Alright," he relented. Rachel smiled, as he joined everyone. The group was happy to see the former couple getting along so well…even if they believed it was just a temporary thing.

Getting along with Rachel was problematic for John. When she was being an uber-bitch, it was much easier to forget the good times that they had had with each other. It wasn't like he hated her…ever. Hell, he knew that he couldn't, even if he wanted to, but it was certainly a lot easier to suppress his inconvenient feelings for her.

The knot in Rachel's stomach disappeared, as she began disappearing again. In fact, she began feeling much more comfortable with John so close to her. Once the initial awkwardness/hostility wore off, she knew that she would transition back into her old, fun-loving self.

Rachel was dancing along to the music, which was Pitbull's "Give Me Everything", with Barbie and Sam in the center of the much larger group. An arm encircled her waist and the smirks of her friends were directed at her. She turned to find her face mere centimeters from her ex-husband's face.

Luckily, Rachel was drunk enough to enjoy it and was dancing with him. It felt normal, too. And she really liked that feeling. It was nice to remember what it was like, especially how great it felt to be so close to John again. He brought his lips to her ear. "I've missed you. I almost forgot how much fun that you can be," he spoke, his tone sincere, though he was slightly buzzed.

A smile came to her lips. "I'm gonna get another drink," she said, as she finished the rest of the one that was in her hand that he had given her. "Want one?"

"I'll come with you," he replied.

"Alright." The two made their way over to the bar. His hand rested on her lower back, as he ordered their drinks. The two silently looked at each other, grins on their faces.

"Sometimes when we fight, I forgot how much fun you are," he admitted. "You're one of the most fun people that I've ever known." He gave her a full-on smile, pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Well, I do what I can. I haven't been out in a very, very long time. It's nice to let loose once in a while," she replied.

The bartender delivered their drinks, and John escorted her back to everyone else, where they resumed partying with everyone…and especially each other.

* * *

><p>"So, you and John looked quite close out there," Beth commented, while the two women were sipping on their drinks, on the balcony. It was getting quite hot inside, and the two had come out to get some fresh air.<p>

Rachel smirked. "We were just dancing," she innocently replied, feeling like she was a kid in high school again.

"Oh really? I don't believe that for a second. You two have so much chemistry that it should be illegal."

"We're divorced. He's engaged. It can't be anything more," she pointed out.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Beth dismissed.

"Yes, it does. I'm no home wrecker."

"You two are so perfect for each other. And you know that you miss him. Hell, everyone misses you…and you, as the wife of John. You two were an epic couple."

"And if he didn't cheat on me, we would still be a couple. But even I have my limits, and he knew that I would never tolerate cheating. Not after the bullshit I put up with when I was growing up. I have zero tolerance for that shit," she firmly replied, before sighing. "But if you must know the truth…yes, I miss him."

Beth smiled. "I've missed you so much. You're so much fun. And poor Sam misses you more than I can even being to explain. You two were like sisters."

"I missed her, too. I just didn't want to cause any problems with Randy and Sam feeling like they were going to have to pick sides in the divorce, you know what I mean? It was really hard for me to do because I really had no one, and I was just so miserable and broken. All I did was work. I had no social life. It was just…terrible. I was a complete recluse. And when I saw that you guys were going to be in LA, I got so excited. I decided that I was done trying to avoid seeing everyone. I figured I would come by and visit everyone that I've missed. And tonight has been such a great night."

"Please don't ever go so long without visiting us again. Hell, if I'm off, I'll even come out here and visit you."

"I could never do that again. It made me so miserable. It was bad enough that my marriage, but it was like I lost all of my friends, too, which made a bad situation worse," she explained.

Beth nodded, understanding where her friend was coming from. "I'm glad that you'll be coming on the road with us for a little while."

"Me, too."

John and Phil went outside. "Well, hello ladies," Phil greeted, grinning mischievously. He planted a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just catching up," Rachel replied.

"Yeah? Well, I hope that we never have to play catch up again. I want to see your face around here more, missy," Phil told her.

The brunette giggled. "Oh Punky, don't you worry."

"I love it when your ex-wife drinks. She's adorable…and she smiles constantly," he said to John.

"But you're straightedge. You don't approve of my demonic, terrible ways."

Phil laughed. "Oh Rachel…always the entertainment."

She gave him a wide, genuine smile. "I love you, Punky."

"I love you, too, Rachy!" he mocked her enthusiasm.

John smiled at his ex-wife. Beth noticed the way that he looked at her. "Hey Phil," I think we need to go back inside and um…get you another Diet Pepsi," she said, wanting to give Rachel and John some time alone together.

"I think you're right, sweetheart," he agreed, as he took his girlfriend's hand and brought her back inside, leaving the exes alone together. A smile played on her lips.

"Hey Johnny," she greeted him. "Having fun tonight?" she asked.

"I am. A lot of fun," he replied, stepping up to her.

"You shouldn't get too close to me. I'm drunk. You're almost drunk. It doesn't look right," she warned him.

"Who cares what it looks like? It's not like we're just random strangers who just met each other. We were married," he replied.

"It wouldn't look nearly as bad if we were strangers. You're engaged to someone else. It's like…not appropriate," she tried using logic and reason with him, though it was clear that her words were falling on deaf ears.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Rach. You're the only person who really, really knows me," he said.

"That's because we were together for nine years. Getting divorced doesn't make the past go away."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "How could I have cheated on you?" he whispered his question to himself, as he slowly shook his head.

"Because you're a fucking idiot," she quipped. "Sorry, I can't seem to control the snide comments."

"It's fine. I deserve it," he acknowledged. "Its been two years since I've seen you, and you're still the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." Rachel felt herself melt. She was finding it harder and harder to resist the man that she called her soul mate.

"John…" she softly spoke his name. He took another step closer to her.

"Yeah, Rach?" he replied, placing a hand on her hip.

She shut her eyes, reminding herself what a bad idea that this truly was. "I…I can't do this," she said, opening her eyes and taking a step back form him. He breathed loudly.

"Rachel, you know this feels right," he told her.

"It doesn't. If it felt right, I would've stayed put. But this is really dangerous territory that we're getting into."

"Why?"

"Because you're engaged to someone else. God, what the hell is it with you and cheating? You can't seem to keep your dick where it belongs for five fucking minutes, can you?" she snapped at him.

"I wasn't trying to fuck you. I just wanted to kiss you," he replied.

"Oh. Well, that just makes everything so much better," she retorted. "As much as I love you, I don't think I could ever trust you again," she shot, before attempting to walk passed him. He caught her by the arm.

"You love me?"

She rolled her eyes. "After all of those years we spent with each other, did you think I'd stop? Honestly, stop playing stupid. You don't have the slightest chance in hell anymore. So, don't even fuck with me, Cena."

He pulled her closer to him. "That's bullshit. I can spend the entire night with you, if I wanted to."

"That ego is hideously unattractive," she breathed. "Go fuck a ring rat. It's what you do best, isn't it?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't talk to me at all. You're the typical male. You can't decide what you want. But you're not my problem anymore. That's the beauty of it all. You're someone else's problem now."

"Bullshit. You fucking love me. Don't play your stupid attention-begging games. It's not attractive, Rachel."

"You're such a cocky asshole. I'm so fucking done with you. I love being divorced from you. It means that I can walk away from the bullshit that you throw at me! Just like this!" she yelled, snatching her arm away from him and storming back inside the club. John had a smile on his face, knowing that he was getting to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I posted another chapter already! I'm surprised at myself, too. But I love you guys way too much to make you wait. I have a lot of this story written out already, I just have to type it up, so hopefully the updates won't be so far apart. Let me know what you guys think. There's quite a lot of drama coming up, and I'd love to hear what you all think! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Everyone else owns themselves.**

* * *

><p>As the night came to a close, Rachel was very drunk, as was her on-again enemy John. The entire night, she had been sending angry glares in his direction. He'd been reciprocating with winks and smiles, which only succeeding in pissing her off even more. Everyone was quite entertained by their behavior. Besides, everyone also wanted to see something happen between the former couple. They all believed that Rachel and John would inevitably be getting back together.<p>

"Goodnight," she said, hugging Maryse, as the two had stopped to have a drunken chat in the ladies room.

"Nighty night. I had so much fun with you," the French-Canadian Diva said with a lopsided smile.

"Me, too. See you tomorrow," the brunette said with a wink. Maryse left the bathroom, while Rachel turned to the mirror. She tried to make any makeup adjustments that were necessary, before she saw John for the last time for the night.

When she was fairly confident that she was finished fixing herself up, she walked out of the bathroom. As a result of being so intoxicated, Rachel was finding it quite difficult to walk in her heels, seeing as they were five inches high. She tripped over herself and almost fell, but she was caught just in time. Looking up to thank the person who saved her, she came face to face with John. "Oh. What a surprise. Hello Rachel," he arrogantly greeted her, in the hallway near the bathrooms.

"Oh God. What do you want from me?" she impatiently questioned.

"To talk…"

"I don't have anything to say to you," she replied, defiantly.

"You love me. You should stop being so difficult, Rachel." He pulled her body against his. They were chest to chest. He rested his hand on her lower back. "Come to my bus with me."

"No, I can't do that," she refused.

"Come on. You know you want to, and we both know that I want you to," he continued pleading with her.

"John, stop it. You got a fiancée. This is bad. You can't cheat on everyone you claim you love."

"I love you. I always have, and I always will. Why can't we just talk tonight?" he questioned her.

"Cause I don't trust you, John. And it's not right to be alone with you when you're gonna marry someone else…and it's especially wrong to be with your ex-wife," she insisted. It was getting harder and harder for her to resist him.

"It's never wrong for us to be together," he replied, his lips a few centimeters away from her ear.

"When you're with someone else, then, it's really wrong," she repeated her point, shaking her head.

"Baby, please just come on my bus with me," he breathed.

She pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him back slightly. "I can't do that, John," she replied.

"Yes, you can."

"No. I'm drunk. I don't make the best decisions when I'm drunk like this," Rachel pointed out.

He backed her against the wall, his hands on her hips. "But being with me isn't a bad decision," he encouraged.

"We're drunk. This is a bad decision, Johnny."

"It's the best decision ever," he whispered, leaning in closer towards her face. "Just go with it." She remained silent, mentally arguing with herself over what was going on. He pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Please, baby?"

"But Johnny…" He gave her a small grin, before finally leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She remained still for a few moments, until she finally gave in and began kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Their kiss quickly intensified and both John and Rachel felt the electricity between them. They both felt very comfortable with each other. All of those old feelings came rushing back to them. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Please, Rachel, I'm begging you to stay on my bus tonight," he spoke against her mouth.

She sighed. "Okay," she agreed.

They pulled apart. "Really?" he questioned.

Rachel nodded. He escorted her out of the dark hallway and out of the club's exit, where they ran into Sam and Randy. "What are you two doing?" she teasingly asked, pretty sure of what was going on.

"She's staying on my bus tonight," John said, with a smile.

"Oh really?" Randy questioned, unsure of how he felt about that.

"Yeah…" Rachel confirmed, as John's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

"Goodnight guys," John said with a wave, as he led her away.

"Bye," Rachel said, giving her friends a wave, before turning around. John led her onto his luxury bus. She walked on with her ex-husband close behind her. As soon as they were on the bus, he shut the door separating the driver from the rest of the bus. John turned the Rachel and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his body. She missed those arms. He always made her feel so safe.

"Hi beautiful," John whispered with a genuine smile.

"Hi," Rachel replied. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their kiss increasing in intensity with each passing second. She let out a soft moan, having had missed feeling this way. There was nothing like being with John.

He effortlessly picked her up, Rachel's legs wrapping themselves around his body. His hands grasped her rear end, as the memories of what it was like to be with Rachel came flooding back to him.

John brought them into his bedroom, gently placing the brunette on the bed. He stood up at the foot of the bed. Rachel sat up, kicking her heels off. She stood up in front of him. Without her heels, he was almost a foot taller than her. He cupped her face in his hands, pressing a quick and gentle kiss to her lips.

"You look amazing tonight," he told her.

She blushed a bit. "No…"

"Yes," he insisted. Rachel's hands found their way onto the hem of his shirt, and she slowly began pulling it up. He helped her pull it off. She ran her hands over his chest.

"Even after all of this time, you still have the hottest body," she spoke, a slight slur in her speech.

"You have a hot body…always have…but you've gotten even hotter, baby," he groaned, running his hands down her arms. She blushed. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress." A smirk played on his lips. "Did I buy you that one, too?" he questioned, jokingly.

"Actually, yeah. And thanks. This one wasn't that expensive, though. The shoes…those were…a lot. Over three grand, actually. So, thank you very much for those," she replied, smirking.

His face got serious for a moment. "Are you kidding me?" he questioned.

"I like clothes and shoes. You like cars. Your habit is a lot more expensive than mine," Rachel pointed out.

"That's true. Alright," he relented.

She smiled. "You can take the dress off of me, if you'd like to," she offered with a flirty wink.

"I like the sound of that," he replied.

"The zipper's here," she directed him, moving her arm out of the way. He smiled and found the zipper. He slowly pulled it down, her body gradually being revealed to him for the first time in quite a long time. When the zipper was all the way down, she shrugged the dress off, after pulling her arm out of the one strap. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Rachel was clad only in her black and nude Victoria's Secret Miraculous multi-way strapless bra with matching lace thong. John instinctively licked his lips. "Do you like what you see?" she teasingly asked him.

John nodded slowly, lust reflecting in his eyes. "Yeah…" Her fingers found their way onto his belt, which she expertly undid. It never mattered how drunk Rachel was, she was always a pro when it came to undressing John. She quickly opened his pants, allowing them to fall down his legs to the floor.

Rachel anxiously hopped onto the bed, backing up until her head was resting on the pillows. John kicked his pants off, as well as his shoes. He pulled his socks off, before crawling onto the bed, hovering over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own, in a lustful, though still very loving kiss. "Baby," she breathed against his mouth.

"I've missed this so much." He pressed his erection against her lace-covered core. She let out a loud moan. John trailed his lips from hers, down to her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh. She pulled his face up to hers, bringing their lips back together in a passionate kiss. She turned them over, so that she was on top of him, straddling his lap. He sat up, his hands resting on her hips, while their lips were still attached to each other.

Rachel reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, pulling the garment off and tossing it off of the bed. He pulled her body closer to his, as if that could have been possible. She pushed him down on the bed, her hands pinning his shoulders down, as she hovered over him. There was a sly smile on her face. Rachel placed a small kiss on his lips, before trailing her lips down his perfectly sculpted chest. She pulled his boxers briefs down, removing them from his legs. She dropped them on the floor, before standing up and pulling her thong off and leaving it on the floor.

Rachel climbed back on the bed, John's eyes drinking in the first sighting of his ex-wife's naked body in quite some time. He felt himself lusting over her even more. She quickly lost her power over him, as he flipped them over, so he was in control once again. She bit her bottom lip.

"I love you," he whispered, before kissing her again. Her hands cupped his face, as John guided himself into her. She let out a cry of pleasure, as he filled her. They hadn't done this with each other in so long that it felt as if it were their first time together, all over again. Rachel quickly remembered why she loved having sex with him so much. They remained still for a few moments. She broke off their kiss.

"I love you, too, John," she told him, her eyes locked on his.

He smiled. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered. Their lips reconnected, as he began thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him tighter. The former couple was caught up in a whirlwind of love, lust and emotions, not thinking coherently about what they were doing.

Rachel let out a moan, as she became closer to reaching the apex of their lovemaking. His thrusts became deeper and more forceful. Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head. She felt her release hit her hard. She parted their lips, as she cried out in pleasure. John's grasp on her tightened, as his level of pleasure increased, as she had tightened around him. Her fingers pressed into his flesh, roughly. As her climax subsided, John's hit him. He released inside of her, as he continued thrusting. Rachel held onto him, hugging his body to hers. When he finished climaxing, John rolled off of her, pulling Rachel into his arms. He pulled the sheets and blankets up and over their nude bodies.

Resting her head on his chest, Rachel threw her arm over his torso. His arm was around her. "I love you, Rach," he whispered. "Goodnight."

"I love you, too. Goodnight," she reciprocated. The two quickly fell asleep, embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think things just got a lot more complicated. I wonder how Rachel's gonna react when she's sober and realizes what she did. Hm... I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You know how to put a smile on my face! I have the best readers ever! I really hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I can promise things are just gonna keep getting crazy. Let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as possible. Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone aside from Rachel.**

* * *

><p>The sun filtered through the window of John Cena's luxury tour bus, onto the faces of the sleeping former couple of Rachel and John. The two had slept soundly for the past seven and a half hours, before Rachel stirred slightly. Her head was pounding and fragmented memories from the night before bombarded her consciousness. It was then that the brunette realized that there was a body underneath her. Not only was there a body, but it was a naked body, which then caused her to realize that she was also naked. Her quickly eyes opened widely, as she flew into a sitting position on the bed, holding the sheet over her naked body.<p>

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

John's eyes opened slowly. He drank in the sight before him. A small, blissful smile formed on his lips. "Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her, stretching his arms above his head.

"Excuse me?" she replied, looking at him, horror etched on her face.

"Why are you being so loud?" he questioned, raising a confused eyebrow. "I have a hangover…and I'm sure you do, too."

"This is really fucking bad, John! Why the fuck are you being all calm right now? You're engaged to someone else, and we slept together. This is a huge problem!" she yelled, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, relax. Stop freaking out. Come on, Rach. It's not like you're some random chick. We were together for a long time. You're an exception to most of the rules," he nonchalantly replied.

"Not the don't cheat on your fiancée rule! I'm probably the worst person you could cheat on anyone with. We were married to each other, John," Rachel pointed out. "Why are you being so…okay with this?"

"Rachel, it's you. You're not some random chick."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an asshole. You cheated on your future wife with your ex-wife."

"Oh relax already. It's not like you cheated on anyone," he dismissed her.

"But I've been cheated on before, and it really fucking hurts, you idiot! You should never think it's okay to cheat on anyone. That can destroy someone's like!"

The tears brimming in her eyes evoked some guilt from John. He took a deep breath and sat up. "Listen, I'm sorry, Rach. I just can't feel guilty about…being with you," he replied, his voice softer.

She shook her head. "Well, you should," she told him, her voice was barely above a whisper.

John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his. She noticeably tensed at his touch. "Come on, Rach. It's me."

"I know. That's the problem, John. We're divorced. This isn't supposed to be happening. And the best part is that we got divorced because you cheated on me. Now, you're cheating with me. That makes me just as bad," she mumbled.

"That might make me a douche bag, but it sure as hell doesn't make you the bad guy," he replied.

"I hate home wreckers. Now, I am one."

"Come on. Stop being so hard on yourself," he said, kissing the top of her head. She pulled away from him and shook her head slowly.

"We can't do this. I need to get dressed, and I need to get off of this bus. John, last night should have never happened," she told him. "We have to pretend that it never did."

"We can't pretend it didn't happen. I told you I love you…you told me that you loved me. We can't act like we didn't do that," he insisted.

"We were drunk."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't true," he shot back, defensively. "We meant it."

"We can't do this," she firmly told him.

"Do you love me?" he questioned her.

Rachel look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you really playing this game with me?" she asked, in disbelief. "I'm not answering that question."

"Just answer it. Do you love me or not?" he demanded an answer from her.

"I don't," she replied, obviously lying.

"That's not true," he immediately shot back at her.

"You need to quit this game, John. You're getting married."

"It's not a fucking game, Rachel! I told you I loved you, and I mean it. You said it and won't admit that you meant it!"

"I didn't mean it," she said, looking away from him.

"You're lying to me, and you now it," he spoke, his eyes burning into her. She glanced at him.

"You're making this much more dramatic than it needs to be, John. We have to forget that this ever happened," she said, a lump in her throat. "How I may or may not feel doesn't matter," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, let's just go back to sleep until we get to where we need to be, alright?" he bargained.

Rachel sighed. "Alright," she agreed, knowing that there wasn't much else she could do, seeing at the bus was on the road. Tucking and rolling didn't seem like the safest way of escaping, especially on the highway. He laid down and pulled his ex-wife into his arms. She had to admit to herself being with him felt good. It felt right. And as morally wrong as she knew it was, being with John felt right, as it always had.

* * *

><p>When Rachel and John arrived at the hotel, where everyone was staying overnight, Rachel was happy to arrive early enough that no one saw her in the previous evening's dress. She immediately went to her room, trying to get away from her ex-husband as quickly as possible. She waited for Randy and Sam to arrive because her bags were on their bus. In the meantime, she showered, opting to wear a bathrobe, post-shower.<p>

The second she heard a knock on her door, Rachel was all too happy to answer it. Sam stood there with Rachel's bags next to her. "Good morning," the Viper's wife greeted with a knowing smirk.

Rachel frowned, not wanting to admit what happened. "I fucked up…big time," she replied. "Bigger than ever before."

Sam came in and put the bag down. Rachel shut the door. "So, what happened with John?"

"We had sex," she replied, her eyes focused on the floor.

A smile grew on her friend's lips. "Seriously? That's amazing."

"He's engaged to someone else. That's awful. I'm such a terrible person," Rachel groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Sam hugged Rachel. "Come on. You and John are meant to be together. This is just a sign, proving what I already knew. You two love each other."

"He told me he loves me," she replied.

Sam's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Did you say it back?" she questioned.

"Last night, when I was drunk, I did," she mumbled.

Sam pulled back from Rachel, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy. Obviously, the both of you should be together. You love each other. You slept together. You have all of that history. Obviously, it's just really meant to be," Sam excitedly spoke.

"Sam, it's not gonna happen. He's engaged. I'm just as bad as the ring rats that he cheated on me with," Rachel explained. "I never wanted to be the other woman."

"You're not the 'other woman' when it comes to John. You're the only woman," Sam replied. "And I'm serious about that."

"This was just a bad idea. I'm complicating his life. I'm causing unnecessary drama in mine. I just really can't handle this right now. I shouldn't have come here."

"I'm so happy you're here, though. So is Randy…and obviously, John is, too," Sam pointed out.

Rachel sighed. "I feel like I got what I thought I wanted, but I ended up being what I didn't want. Kind of like the whole 'be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it' type of thing," she explained. "I feel awful. Like I'm a bad person."

"You're not a bad person at all."

"I bet Liz wouldn't agree with that, if she knew what happened."

"What you're not understanding is that John loves you and belongs with you. He knows it. Everyone knows it. You know it, too. You're being stubborn and refuse to admit it, though."

"Because he's with someone. John cheated on me when we were married. I know how it feels to be the one who is lied to and cheated on. I'd never want to be a part of that being done to someone else."

"But your relationship with him is different. It defies the rules of everything. You two were always meant to be with each other. Your divorce was just a hiccup."

"I dunno about a hiccup. John cheated on me. We shouldn't be together. This whole thing is just a mess. We shouldn't have slept together."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel looked through the peephole. It was Randy. She opened it. "Hello ladies," he greeted.

"Come on in, Ran," she said. He acquiesced, and she shut the door.

"So, what happened with you and John last night?" he teasingly questioned.

Rachel frowned. "Nothing."

Sam smirked and stifled a laugh. Randy looked over at his wife, before turning back to Rachel. "You slept with him, didn't you?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "It was stupid, though. He's engaged. It was a mistake."

"Don't even try to feed me that bullshit," he dismissed. "This is great. This is what we wanted. You and John can get back together. Things can finally go back to normal."

Rachel shook her head slowly. "That's not what's gonna happen. We were drunk. That's why everything turned out the way it did. It's stupid. I'm pretending that I never even happened," she insisted. "Please don't say anything to him about it."

"I'm sure he'll say something about it to me," Randy said.

"I'm sure he won't, but if he does, don't entertain his bullshit," she instructed her.

"I'm gonna plot with him on how he's gonna get you back," Randy replied.

"Randy, please, stop it. He's engaged. Nothing should happen with us. We got divorced, which means it's over for good. Last night was a mistake," Rachel insisted.

Sam shook her head. "Rach, I get why you're upset about everything, but this is John that we're talking about. The two of you belong with each other. Everyone knows it. It's just a matter of time until you two are back together."

"I don't know about that. He should marry his fiancée and forget about last night," Rachel insisted, taking a deep breath. It didn't matter how much she spoke of not being with John. Everyday of her life, she loved and missed him. Her relationship with him meant more to her than anything else.

"Don't even try to give me that, Rachel," Randy reacted. "You know I'm not stupid. You love him. He loves you. Why can't you two just sit down, talk shit out and fix your relationship already?"

"Ran, you don't know how I feel. Don't tell me what to do. John broke my heart. Yes, I still love him. I've always loved him, and I know that I always will. But that doesn't mean that it'll work between us again. Loving each other didn't stop him from destroying our marriage the first time around."

"He was stupid, then."

"That was only two years ago. He didn't become some mature, smart man in that time," she muttered, shaking her head slowly. "And let's keep in mind what happened last night isn't exactly gonna boost my confidence in him."

"When he lost you, he changed. Something must have clicked inside his head because he would never hurt you again."

"Well, it should've clicked with his dick in his pants. I don't feel bad for him. He cheated on me. When that happened, something broke inside of me, and I don't care how remorseful he claims to be. It's over," she insisted.

Randy was silent for a few moments. Sam watched the scene in front of her. Her husband finally spoke. "You're right, Rach," he agreed.

"Thank you, I know," she spoke, her eyes staring off to the side, her arms folded over her chest.

Randy opened his arms and pulled Rachel in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I just want things to be how they used to be. John fucked up big time. Everyone knows it. He even knows it. But you're right. He broke your heart. I just feel like after everything that happened…maybe if you two would just try again…it could work. I mean, you've been apart, and you know how it should be. You know where things went wrong. You're both older and a lot wiser now. And you know what really matters in life."

Rachel sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. Right now, I just need to not think about it for a little while."

Sam hugged her friend. "It'll be okay," she assured her.

"You have us," Randy assured her. "Regardless of what happens with the two of you, you've always got us on your side, Rach. We love you."

She smiled. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me. I just have a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I had some difficulty uploading this chapter, but it finally worked. Yay! I know that I've been sucky with updates in the past month, but the past few days have even impressed me lol I hope you guys enjoy this one. There's a lot more fun to come. Reviews make me smile, but I love my readers, whether or not you guys review. You're the best everrrr! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	10. Chapter 10

Someone Like You

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you're surprised for an update 2 1/2 years later lol sorry about that. I'm making my return, though. Hope you guys enjoy...if you're even reading this lol Love you all XoXoXo**

* * *

><p>Rachel was consumed with guilt. She felt terrible having been a part of something she was so vehemently against. She was in her hotel room dressed in a pair of black sweatshorts with a white t-shirt on. Her still wet hair was thrown up on top of her head and held in place by a clip. She didn't have any makeup on her face and was just being lazy, while mostly dwelling in her regret and self-hatred for what she had done. Her feelings didn't matter. She knew that was happened was wrong. She missed John, but she did not want to interfere in his relationship. She couldn't forgive herself for something like that.<p>

A knock on her door caused her to jump up in surprise. She made her way over to the door and opened it. John stood there in a pair of black sweatpants and a white Reebok shirt.

"John. I didn't expect to see you. Um…come in," she invited.

He acquiesced, and she shut the door behind him. "Listen, we need to talk about what happened last night." Rachel sat on the couch, and John sat next to her.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake."

"What?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "You think it's a mistake?"

"You have a fiancée, so yeah I think it was a mistake."

"We had an amazing night together. I don't think it was a mistake."

"You cheated on the woman that you're supposed to marry. You don't think there's anything wrong with that? You cheated on me. I know how it feels and how much it hurts. I would never want to be a part of destroying someone like that."  
>"You're not destroyed," he commented.<p>

"I'm pretty much destroyed," she refuted. "Do you know that I haven't so much as been on a date with someone since we were together?"

"Are you serious? Why not?" he asked her, confused.

"Because I no longer have any interest in dating or getting married or anything like that," she told him.

"But you've always wanted to have kids and be a mom," he pointed out.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm not going to be with someone just so I can have babies."

"You could be with someone because you love that person."

"Well, I did that once before. It didn't turn out so well. I found the person that I had planned on spending my life with. It didn't work out. So…anyone else is just…I dunno. I lost my soulmate. No point in trying to find a new one."

"Wow," he whispered. "I guess you weren't lying. I did destroy you." That realization made him feel incredibly guilty.

"It's stupid. Don't even worry about it," she dismissed it, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

"It's not stupid. You're pretty much giving up everything you ever wanted because of me…and what I did to you. I took being a mom off of the table for you. That's the one thing you wanted more than anything else in the world. I took that away from you. Rachel, I'm so sorry for what I did," he apologized.

"Don't worry. It's fine, John. We've been divorced for two years already. I've accepted it. Things happen, you know? It is what it is. As much as a pain in the ass as I can be to you, I'm happy that you found happiness. Sincerely. And I would never want to take that away from you, which is why I'm so sorry that we had sex last night. I don't want to cause any problems for you or your relationship," she told him.

"Why did you come back?"

"Um…because I wanted to shove it in your face that my life is great and you lost me. But that was clearly a very stupid thing to do, seeing as my life has actually been in shambles ever since we split up," she replied. "I think I need to find my way to an airport and go home. I shouldn't have come here. I guess…I just…I don't know…I was being stupid by coming here."

"Please don't leave."

"I have to. This was such a bad idea. I don't know what I expected to happen. I think in my head, I just wanted you to see what you let go of and hate yourself for it, but you have a good life. And I'm sorry for barging in on that."

"Well, to be honest, you're right. Your plan wasn't a very good one. It would be impossible for me to see what I let go of and hate myself now because I know what I let go of, and I already hate myself for it every single day. I know what I ruined, and I regret what I did to you every day of my life," he admitted.

"But at least you accepted it, and you found someone that you could be happy with," Rachel pointed out.

"Do you know how many times that I've called Liz 'Rachel'? Or how many times I've brought you up out of nowhere? Just in one day, even? Simple, stupid things like 'Rachel puts the glasses in the dishwasher this way', or 'Rachel does this this way'. I swear, Liz and everything she does is constantly being compared to you and what you do."

"She must hate me," Rachel breathed.

"Nah…well, maybe there's some resentment there, but it isn't your fault."

"Kind of. I willingly married you," she pointed out.

John let out a laugh. "Yes. That you did. But I'm pretty sure it's not your fault that we didn't stay married. That one was all me."

"Regardless of how we ended, I always believed you were such a great husband. You're gonna make Liz a very happy woman," she said, giving him a small smile.

John's eyes caught hers. "Rachel, I hope you know that you're always gonna be my one true love," he told her. "Doesn't matter what happens. I'm always going to be completely in love with you. That'll never change," he assured her.

"That's not a good thing, John. You need to get over me."

"Why? Because I'm marrying someone else? I can't control how I feel. You're my soulmate. And I know I always gave you shit for cheesy chick stuff like that, but I was just doing it to be a pain in your ass. I've always knows that you were the only one I was ever meant to be with."

"So why did you have to go and do what you did to me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, our life together was perfect. I was so happy and in love with you. I truly have no idea what was running through my head," he replied.

Rachel shook her head slowly. John pulled her on top of him, so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered, resting her hands on his torso.

"Because I can't let you go. I've tried so hard but nothing works," he told her. "I love you so much, Rachel." He pulled her face to his and closed the space between them.

Rachel allowed the kiss to happen for a few moments before she pulled back. "We shouldn't be doing this," she told him.

"But…"

"How is this different from you cheating on me? Except that you're doing it to Liz? It's not right," she said. "Trust me, I want this to happen more than anything. But this isn't the way that it's supposed to be. I'm sorry, John."

"No. It's okay. You're right. I'm acting like I'm using you or something."

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that…you cheating on Liz is just as bad as you cheating on me," she explained.

He shook his head. "It's not the same thing. We were together for nine years. We were married for six years. Those years we were together were the best years of my life. Nothing could ever compare to that."

She smiled. "John, I hope you know that regardless of what happens in my life, I'll never ever regret what we had. You're the love of my life, and I'm so lucky for the years that we had together," her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"You sound like you're saying goodbye to me or something."

She bit her bottom lip before speaking. "I have to. I can't ruin your relationship," she whispered.

He gave her a confused look. "Rachel, don't do this, please."

"I have to. We've been divorced for two years. This isn't something I'm supposed to keep holding onto."

"Please don't, Rach. We belong together. You know that we do," he protested.

"If we belonged together, we would be together," Rachel pointed out, a tear slipping from her eye and sliding down the side of her face. "John, this is just prolonging the inevitable. We can't do this. It's just gonna make it harder in the long run…for the both of us."

"No, it's making things right again. We're supposed to be with each other."

"No," she whispered. "John, I came back here to make you regret our situation, but I did something else. I wanted you to miss me, and I wanted for us to get back together. But I realize now that we needed something else. We needed closure," she explained to him.

"We don't need closure," he denied. "Not when we so obviously belong together."

"You have a fiancée. We're divorced. We can't do this. It's just dragging something out that has been over for a while now."

"But I love you."

She cupped his face in one hand. "And I love you, John. I always will," she assured him. The pained look on his face hurt her. "Baby, it's fine. You're going to marry Liz, and you'll be fine."

He shook his head. "I want to be with you, Rach."

"It's gonna be okay, John."

"No, it's not. Please don't do this. We can make it work."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him affectionately. He held her in his arms. The two remained there in silence for a few minutes, before she pulled back and climbed off of his lap. She stood up. He followed suit. "Goodbye, John."

He nodded slowly. "Goodbye, Rachel."


	11. Chapter 11

Someone Like You

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I see I have some readers. I hope you're enjoying it. I know its been a while since this has been updated, but I've unpacked some of my notebooks and found a lot more of this (and other) fics written out, and I really wanted to post them. Keep on reading and reviewing, if you'd like to. Thanks so much! XoXoXo**

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the next hour in her hotel room, trying to calm herself down from her encounter with John, which had left her with a feeling of emptiness and loss. She was wallowing in her self-pity for her situation, before she heard a heavy knock, which startled her. Rachel got up from the bed and opened it, surprised to see John standing there, once again. Another encounter with him was not what she needed right now.<p>

"Um…what are you doing here?" she questioned, furrowing her brow.

"We have to talk," he spoke to her, his voice low and stern. His eyes conveyed a look of seriousness.

"About what?"

"Just let me in."

"Why?"

"Stop fucking around with me, Rachel, and just move out of the way so I can come in," he insisted.

"Jeeze. No need to be so rude to me, John. Learn some manners," she mumbled, finally moving over. He immediately stormed inside, while she shut the door behind him. Turning around, Rachel observed the furious expression etched on his face. Rachel couldn't understand exactly what was going on with him. "What's with your sudden shitty attitude, John?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"You're the reason," he angrily shot. "You did this to me."

"Listen, I've been sitting in here, not speaking to you because I didn't want to cause any more problems than I already have."

"You already caused a big problem."

"You can't blame me for the issues your penis gets you into."

"It isn't about my penis," he shot back.

"Oh? I caused another problem now?"

"Yeah. You did. I fucking love you, Rachel. And you think you can tell me that we just needed closure? Who the hell do you think you are? We don't need closure. We need to be back together already."

"You're marrying someone else. You're the one who opted to move on. Not me," she defended herself, irritation lacing her words.

"And I'm willing to end my relationship with Liz, so that I can be with you again. Nothing in this world and no one can compare to what we have here. I love you so much more than you realize," he spoke, firmly. Rachel was irritated that she had to go over this with him again. She couldn't understand why he was being so persistent.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't break up your relationship. Besides, I dealt with us ending once before. If it didn't work again, I'd die. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Let's be fair here, your track record isn't exactly one to be proud of."

"Oh? Now we're back to that again? Figures you'd just keep on throwing that in my face," he spat.

"Figures you'd be the one who went ahead and banged some ring rats, John. Don't you dare turn this shit around on me, Cena. You're the one who caused us get divorced because you didn't know how to keep your fucking dick in your pants. But I guess some things just never change, do they?" she retorted.

"Oh yeah, and you're just the poor little victim in all of this, right? Rachel, the poor, unfortunate, scorned woman who is completely innocent in everything that happens in her life. You know what? Fuck you," he shot at her. "I don't even know why I bothered trying to talk to you about this."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, when I said that you were one for overdramatics, I was never more right," she breathed. "You're such a dick when you're playing the victim. I don't know if you've realized that. If you want to be mad at anybody for this situation, I suggest you take a good long look in the mirror and blame the person staring back at you."

"Yeah, right, Rachel. I'm the one playing the victim. You're just a heartless bitch, you know that?"

"Leave," she simply commanded.

"You really just can't handle hearing the truth about yourself anymore, can you? Big fucking surprise." He stepped up to her. "Rachel, I hope you know that I regret the day I ever met you," he sneered at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Those words broke her inside. His words completely tore her heart apart. But had no intention of letting him know that. She was determined to remain strong, at least while she was in front of him. No words initially escaped her lips, but the slap of her right palm crashing against his cheek echoed off of the walls of the hotel room. "Thank God I chose to divorce your selfish, cruel ass, you self-absorbed bastard," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Now, get the fuck out of my room."

His eyes burned into her for a couple of moments, before he finally granted her request and left the room, slamming the door behind himself. Rachel's chest physically hurt from the pain his words inflicted onto her. She sat on the bed, feeling like a zombie. She willed the tears to not fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe he could say that to her. Like their nine years together were really nothing at all.

Rachel mentally begged herself to not let one tear fall from her eyes because of her spiteful ex-husband. She was determined to not be emotional and vulnerable…especially because of the man who had repeatedly broken her heart. Rachel put her head in her hands, trying desperately to control her emotions. She couldn't deal with him anymore. She couldn't handle this kind of situation. Not with John. She needed to be done with all of this.

John Cena was never going to hurt her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Someone Like You

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so addicted to the hostility and lust between Rachel and John. Thanks for the reviews. I love them, and they make me feel so special. You guys are seriously the greatest ever, and I love each and every reader I have. Love you! XoXoXo**

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way into the restaurant where she had planned earlier to meet up with Randy and Sam for dinner. She had on a pair of DKNY stretch-jersey leggings with a light gray T by Alexander Wang classic jersey t-shirt with a pair of light gray Reed Krakoff Leather-trimmed suede ankle boots. Her hair was done and up, her make up minimal, with her black thick-framed glasses over her eyes. The hostess lead her over to the table, where she found her friends and her newly crowned mortal enemy—John Cena.<p>

"Oh, I guess that they let just anyone in here now, don't they?" he angrily muttered under his breath.

Rachel smiled. "Sam, Randy, I'm so happy to see you guys," she gushed. "John…well…I guess you can't win 'em all, right?" she quipped, glaring at her ex-husband.

"I can't stand you," he growled.

She giggled and sat down next to him. "And look at that, now you get to sit next to me," she retorted.

"Rachel, I love your shoes," Sam commented.

"Thanks, love," Rachel replied with a smile. "And, of course, thank you, John, for paying for them."

He glared at her. "Do you pay for any of your own shit?" he shot.

She laughed. "That's a silly question. All of my paychecks are sitting in my savings account. Your money is the money that I prefer to spend…especially on very expensive shoes that I love to wear in front of you. I like you to see exactly what you're paying for," she smugly commented, a snarky smirk adorning her lips.

"Bitch," he quipped.

"Thanks, love," she replied, giving him a wink.

Randy's hand was over his mouth, trying to contain the hysterical laughter that threatened to come out. Sam hid her face against her husband's arm. He cupped her face in the hand that had been covering his mouth.

"Is something funny?" John questioned.

"Yup," Rachel replied. "You are actually hilarious." She gave him a smile.

He slowly shook his head, as she began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're being incredibly immature," she replied. "Very funny to me…and probably everyone else, too."

"Okay, then. Guess we should look at the menus," Sam said, quickly covering her face with the menu. Randy nodded, covering his face, as well.

Rachel took her own menu and scanned the food choices for the evening. "Oh! Would you look at that? They're serving douchebag," she announced.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Right next to me," she replied.

"You're such a bitch," John commented, shaking his head.

"And so are you," she reciprocated.

"Oh God," Randy breathed.

* * *

><p>The next night, the live Raw show was getting underway. Rachel was having the time of her life doing absolutely everything that she possibly could to piss John off and get underneath his skin. And she was doing a bang up job at that. She had dressed to impress with her black Heidi Klien Catherine adjustable mini dress that showed off quite a generous helping of her cleavage, paired with her black Yves Saint Laurent Tribute leather sandals. Her hair was down, and she was absolutely begging to piss John off.<p>

"Your dress is really nice," Sam commented.

"Thanks, lovey," Rachel replied. "I'm using it to piss John off."

She furrowed her brow. "Really? How?"

"Watch this."

John Cena's ex-wife made her way over to Stu Bennett, who was a few feet away from her former husband. She gently placed her hand on the Englishman's bicep. "Hey Stu, I just wanted to say that I'm really looking forward to watching your match tonight," she spoke, her tone just flirty enough to not make her seem like she was trying to get a rise out of John.

Randy walked over to his wife. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Why thank you, Rachel," Stu replied to the brunette. The 5 ½" heels only made her 5'8 ½", so she was still much shorter than the Brit.

John's eyes immediately focused on Rachel and Stu, his attention distracted from the conversation he had been having with Mike Mizanin. "I had so much fun the other night when we all went out, but we didn't get to hang out as much as I really wanted to."

Stu grinned at her, buying into the fliration. "I know. I bet you're a lot more fun than I got to experience."

"I am. I hope we all go out again soon."

"As do I. And when we do go back out, I really hope that I get the pleasure of seeing you there," he told her.

John's blood was boiling. His face was bright red. "Cena…what's wrong with you?" Mike asked. John shook his head and waved his friend off, when Mike realized exactly what took John's focus in the first place.

"You know…even when everyone isn't going out…we could always hang out, just the two of us," she flirted.

Stu smiled. "You know, I would love that," he agreed.

Randy's eyes widened. Sam's hand clamped over her mouth. John looked like he was about to punch someone in the face. Mike tried to interfere. "John, calm down. That doesn't mean anything. She's just trying to piss you off," he told the WWE Superstar, but he was deafened by his rage. He stormed over to Rachel and Stu.

"You think you're funny?" he questioned her, through gritted teeth, not caring that he was making a scene.

Rachel smiled widely, trying to piss him off further. "Funny? Definitely not. But you look so mad, John. Remember what I told you about frown lines?"

He grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her away from everyone. He pulled her down through the maze of hallways backstage at the arena, tossing her into his locker room, and slamming the door shut.

"You think this is all a fucking joke, Rachel?!" he rhetorically questioned.

"The only thing that I find hilarious is your obnoxious, immature, and embarrassing behavior, John," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, pushing her cleavage up, even more, to get to him.

"Are you seriously trying to make me lose my fucking mind?" he questioned, raising his voice at her.

"I'm not trying at all, Johnny. I guess it's just something that I happen to have a knack for," she replied, sending yet another patronizing smile in his direction, only succeeding in pissing him off even more.

He stepped even closer to her. "You're getting a real kick out of this, aren't you? Fucking flirting with Stu? Right in front of me? Really fucking dumb move, Rach! Then again, it's not like you're known for your brains, right?" he shot at her.

"What can I say? I think he's really hot. And that accent of his just…turns me on so much," she gushed.

John saw red. He grabbed the back of Rachel's head and pulled her lips to his, his fingers tangling themselves up in her hair. His other hand grasped her hip, pulling her body harder against his. She hesitated for a few moments, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He quickly used the hand that was on her hip to unbutton and unzip his infamous jorts, which quickly fell down his legs and pooled at his sneaker-clad feet. He fished his throbbing erection out of his boxer briefs. He quickly picked Rachel up in his arms, her back against the wall, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He held her up with his arm, his other hand moving her dress up and moving her underwear over to the side, before he guided himself inside of her. Both of them let out loud, satisfied groans, before both of his hands rested on her ass, under her dress, bouncing her up and down on his length. She began moaning against his mouth. Rachel threw her head back, reveling in the physical gratification she hadn't experienced with anyone but John. She quickly buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh God," he breathed, before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"John," she moaned, her voice muffled by his neck. He brought his thumb onto her clit, rubbing it, wanting her to reach her release, as well. She yelped loudly. Rachel picked her head up, placing her lips back on her ex-husbands.

He sat himself down on the couch with Rachel on top of him, as things suddenly got much more emotionally intense between the two. They pulled back from their kiss, their eyes locked on each other. Her movements slowed drastically. He combed his fingers through her hair, to the back of her head. She pressed her forehead against his. Her hands cupped his face, as she continued moving herself up and down his massive length.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered.

"I love you, too, John," she reciprocated, before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When they broke the kiss off, he gave her a small smile.

"I hope you're not thinking of Stu," he whispered.

"You know I was never thinking about anybody but you," she replied, replacing her lips back on his. She continued her movements until her body tensed at the onset of her release. She cried out loudly, as John tightened his grasp on her. After a few moments of her orgasming, her body finally relaxed, as John thrusted up into her one final time before he finally released inside of her. His eyes were shut tightly, and his mouth was open, though no sound came out. They were both breathing heavily. He pulled her in for an affectionate kiss.

"Oh my God," she whispered, panic setting in, as she pulled back. "What did we just do? You're engaged, John." Rachel got up, fixing her underwear.

"It's okay, Rach. We can make it okay. I love you," he spoke, redressing himself. She tried to compose herself, as well, but she was completely frantic.

"We can't do this. I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice shaky, before she ran out of the locker room, leaving John alone and upset.

* * *

><p>Sam had been looking for Rachel. After she had disappeared with John, she was just nowhere to be found. She'd begun panicking when she saw John come back, looking completely broken and defeated.<p>

"Where's Rachel?" Sam immediately bombarded him.

"I don't know," he simply replied.

"Bullshit! What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything, Sam," he defended himself.

"John, you better go and fucking find her because if something happened to her, I swear to God, I will make your life a living hell," she assured him, roughly poking him with her pointer finger, in his chest.

"She walked out on me, Sam!" John shouted at her. "I don't fucking know where the hell she went."

"Just because you can't figure out what it is that you want doesn't mean you can take it out on her, you fickle son of a bitch!" she yelled at him. Randy gently pulled her back.

"Cena, I love you. You're one of my best friends on Earth. But don't you dare raise your voice to my wife because I will hurt you," Randy warned his best friend.

Rachel walked into the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked sad. "Oh my God! There you are!" Sam cried, running over to her friend. "Are you alright? I was worried about you." She hugged Rachel.

"Me? I'm fine," she simply said.

Sam and Randy exchanged looks. Rachel and John caught each other's eyes, before she looked away. "Nothing happened to her. I told you I didn't know where she was," he muttered, frustrated with the current state of his relationship with his ex-wife.

Rachel shot him a look. "Like you'd even give a shit," she retorted, her voice harsh.

"You're right. I really wouldn't," he spitefully shot back at her.

"Asshole," she grumbled.

"Fuck you, Rachel. I swear to God, the best day of my life was the day our divorce was finalized," he spat, putting a smug smile on his lips.

"I hate you," she replied.

"Not as much as I hate you." The door to the catering area opened, and a woman unfamiliar to Rachel walked inside. "If you weren't always such a fucking bitch, maybe we wouldn't have gotten divorced!"

"Seriously? Maybe if you knew how to keep your fucking dick to yourself, I would have never had to leave your ass and file for divorce, you stupid fucking bastard!" she yelled back at him. The entire group of WWE employees that were in the room were intently watching the hostile exchange between the former couple.

"I regret the day I ever married you!" he shouted.

"John!" the unfamiliar woman called out, sounding stern.

He turned around. "Oh my God, Liz! What are you doing here?" he asked her in complete shock.

"I came by to surprise you. What the hell is going on here?!" she questioned.

Rachel forced a smile, even though inside she was absolutely dying. "Liz. Hi. I'm Rachel, John's ex-wife," she introduced herself. "He hates me and finds it necessary to announce it as much as he possibly can."

Liz looked slightly confused. "So, you're the famous Rachel?"

"I most certainly am. I've heard so much about you," Rachel said, sticking her hand out. Liz shook it, almost cautiously.

"I've heard all about you, too," she replied. Rachel gave her a kind smile.

"I say we all go out tonight. There's no show tomorrow, and I think we should all have a great time. Liz, we can get to know each other." John stared in horror.

"Let's do it!" Mike Mizanin agreed, getting a total kick out of the scene unfolding before them. His girlfriend, Maryse, backhanded him in the chest, eliciting an 'oof' out of the Superstar better known as The Miz.

"It's settled then. You're coming out, right, Liz?" Rachel asked.

"Um…s-sure," she replied, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Great." She looked at Mike. "You're in charge of finding a location, Mizanin."

He nodded. "I got your back, Rach."

John glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Being friendly. I might think that you're a total douchebag, but that doesn't mean I need to be a bitch to Liz for that. It isn't her fault you're a dickhead. She didn't do anything to me," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at the man she had very recently slept with. "You're so immature," she commented, before turning to Sam. "I'm gonna go find something to occupy my time. I'll meet you in Randy's room, before the show starts."

"Alright. Call me if you need me, sweetheart."

Rachel smile. "I will." She left catering.

"Uh…what just happened?" Liz asked.

"I think you just agreed to hang out with my ex-wife," John replied. "But anyway…" He wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "Hi."

Everyone was in shock as to what they just witnessed. And tonight was going to be an interesting night. No one could wait to find out what was going to happen.

Rachel was walking down the hall when she ran into Vince McMahon. "Rachel! How funny! I was just looking for you," he said, opening his arms. She hugged him.

"Vince! How are you?"

"Very good. How have you been?"

"Good. Thanks. So, why were you looking for me?"

"I think we need to talk. I had a chat with Paul and Stephanie earlier today, and I have a business proposition for you," he said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry. You might find this one to be right up your alley," he assured her.

"Well, I like the sound of that."


	13. Chapter 13

Someone Like You

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Rachel. True story...well, that I only own Rachel. Everything else isn't a true story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading so far! I appreciate it! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

><p>Rachel examined her outfit in the mirror of her hotel room, making sure she looked extra hot to torture her ex-husband, who was now most definitely going to be avoiding her.<p>

"So, what happened?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"With what?" she asked, cluelessly, a smirk on her lips.

"With John. Don't play dumb with me."

"Oh. Him. Well, let's just say that it's great knowing that he's with his fiancée, after knowing where his penis has been," she quipped.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my God. You two had sex?!"

"Yup," she nonchalantly replied. "So what do you think of this dress?" Rachel questioned, her eyes on the mirror. She had on a black Asos Mini Bandeau dress with a sweetheart neckline. She paired the extra short dress with a pair of Gucci Crystal-Embellished Silk-Satin Peep-toe pumps.

"I think the dress is great. You look incredible, as always," Sam replied.

"Oh…by the way, I have to tell you a huge secret."

"Okay…should I be worried?"

Rachel smirked. "Probably. But you really can't tell anyone…not even Randy."

"I won't. I promise."

"I ran into Vince."

"Oh God."

"Guess who's gonna put John through hell on-screen, too."

"Oh my God. You know that's a terrible idea, right? He's gonna flip a shit when he finds out about it."

"I know! I can't wait!"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "At least you'll be around here longer."

"Sam, I'm never going to disappear again like I did before. I had no friends at all. I was severely depressed. It was just…it was terrible. I missed you so much," Rachel spoke, her voice serious.

"I like the sound of that." Sam smiled and stood up, hugging her friend.

"Me, too."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel walked over and opened it. "Hey Ran," she greeted.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

The two women smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>When Rachel, Randy, and Sam arrived at the nearby club, Rachel was more than ready to cause a shit ton of chaos for her ex-husband. She couldn't wait to spend some more time getting under his skin. "Well, well, well, isn't it the most beautiful woman in the world?" Stu's English accent filled her ears.<p>

She turned around. "Hello there, handsome," she flirtatiously greeted. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She saw John and Liz out of the corner of her eye. Randy and Sam made their way over to the two. Rachel was more than ready to drive her ex crazy, and he couldn't do a thing about it with his fiancée right there with him.

"Would you like a drink?" Stu asked her.

"I would love one," she replied with a smile. Stu escorted her over to the bar.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Um…you know what? I would really love a Long Island Iced Tea," she replied with a smirk, intending to get a little wastey pants.

"Woo Woo Woo," the man next to her commented.

"Matt," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Rachel," he replied, nudging her with his elbow. "Save a dance for me tonight, okay, pretty lady?"

"Of course."

"So, John seems to be very possessive of you," Stu commented.

Rachel shrugged. "Eh…whatever. He has no claim to me anymore. The only thing that we currently have between us is the wonderful alimony check that I get every month, so he can kiss my ass."

"I thought you had some big deal career. I remember a comment he once made alluding to it," he spoke.

She smirked. "Yeah. I made a lot of money before I went and quit my job. I only requested that I get a shit ton of alimony because I wanted to be a bitch because he cheated on me and ruined our marriage," Rachel explained. "I was a music producer for Sony. I made so much money there. I only quit last month."

"Wow. That's an impressive position."

"I worked really hard. I loved it…for a while. But after John and I split, I threw myself solely into work. It was very…I dunno…stressful, I guess. I dunno."

"That's…that's interesting." The bartender brought over their drinks. Stu handed her the Long Island Iced Tea. He had a Stella for himself.

"I used to not have so much money. Truthfully, since I've had any, it's only complicated my life…in a bad way."

"I can understand that. You know, Rachel, you look absolutely stunning this evening."

She smiled. "Thank you, Stu. You look quite dashing yourself," she returned the compliment, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Why thank you." He rested his hand on her lower back. "So what brings you here? Are you just trying to piss John off?"

Rachel laughed. "No. Well, that's not true. Kind of. I missed everyone, especially Sam and Randy. But I definitely wanted to piss John off…and its been working like a charm. I'm usually not such a bitch, but I guess he just brings it out of me."

He smiled. "I think the bitchy side of you is quite sexy," he told her.

"It's fun to be a bitch. You're a bad guy. You know what it's like to go out of your way to piss people off."

"Precisely."

"Guys, come on and dance with everyone!" Mike called to the pair.

Stu and Rachel exchanged glances. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. He led her over to the dancefloor. John's eyes immediately darted over to Rachel and Stu, his eyes unable to pull themselves away. The laugh that they were clearly exchanging infuriated him. He was positive that his hostile ex-wife was doing this to get to him…and that's also probably why she was wearing that dress. Her cleavage was ample. Her ass was mesmerizing. She looked amazing, and he couldn't deny how badly he wanted her. But he had to remind himself that his fiancée was right next to him. He couldn't do a damned thing about it. That was the hardest pill to swallow. And he was sure that she was eating this entire situation up because she was the one in control.

"Babe, are you okay?" Liz asked, a cranberry and vodka in her hand.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine," he replied, forcing his eyes off of his ex and onto his future wife. He gave her a forced smile and took a drink of his Bud Light.

When John noticed Rachel dancing with Stu, his blood began to boil. He has to force himself to turn away from them. "You wanna dance?" Liz asked.

"Sure," he agreed.

* * *

><p>During the course of the evening, a multitude of drinks were consumed, and the party had only kicked into high gear. While the music was getting better and better, the ladies were having a great time dancing. Rachel took Maryse Ouellet by her hand, and the two danced together. Rachel noticed Liz was hanging out at John's side, seemingly uncomfortable. Though she was in love with her fiancée, Rachel waved Liz over, who gave her a smile and shook her head. Rachel insisted. Liz hesitated but walked over. The ex-wife took new fiancée's hand and pulled her into their small group, which Sam had joined, as well.<p>

Rachel was unsure if she was including Liz to A) piss John off, B) because she seemed to not really speak to anyone, C) she felt guilty for screwing John, or D) she didn't really seem to be the bitch that she imagined and actually wanted to give her a chance. She believed that it was some combination of all of the options. Liz slowly got comfortable dancing with her fiancée's ex-wife and really began enjoying herself.

And John watched the scene in front of him, sulking at the bar. He wished he could focus his attention on Liz, but it wasn't easy when the woman he truly loved was so close. Luckily, Liz and Rachel were next to each other, so he could easily get away with keeping his eyes on his ex. Of course, he wasn't the only one watching Rachel. Stu was leaning against the bar next to John. And he was keeping his eyes on the spunky brunette.

"Hey John," he greeted.

John turned his head. "Stu," he greeted in return.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Who?" Cena asked.

"Your ex-wife."

John's eyes darted over to the Englishman. "Why are you looking at her?" he questioned, accusingly.

"Because as a single man, in this free world, I was under the impression that it was alright. Is there any reason I shouldn't be looking?" Stu asked.

"No…"

"You can tell me the truth. I do respect you, Cena. The last thing I'm looking to do is piss you off."

"Then, why would you try to get yourself involved with my ex-wife?" he asked, unable to control himself.

"Because you're marrying someone else, which would lead me to believe that you had no longer have an interest in who Rachel was involved with," Stu replied. "But clearly you're not over her, are you?"

"Yes, I am," he quickly answered…too quickly.

Stu raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that says it all. Listen, I know that it's not my place, but if you're still hung up on Rachel, you shouldn't be engaged to someone else."

"You're right. It's not your place," John retorted, sharply.

"Alright, then." Stu took a drink of his Stella before walking over to Rachel, on the dancefloor, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, clearly saying goodnight to her. The disappointed look on her face really upset John. Did she actually like Stu? He wasn't sure. He didn't think so. She wouldn't do that to him. He tried to shake that offending thought out of his head. He wouldn't be able to handle something like that.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't overly intoxicated. She was pretty buzzed, though. She decided to step outside for a couple of minutes to get some air. She was well aware that John was the reason Stu had left without her. In some way, it made her happy, but at the same time, she actually liked Stu. And John had absolutely no right to bully any guy away from her. But that was just John. This whole partying idea was definitely a good one, and Rachel should've been having a great time. But she was feeling more upset than anything. She hated seeing Liz and John together, though she kept those feelings hidden away.<p>

"Hey," John's voice spoke into her ear from behind, causing her to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," she replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting air…making sure you're alright."

"Like you give a shit," she muttered. "By the way, thanks for scaring Stu off. I really appreciate it," she sarcastically shot at him.

"I didn't do that." She gave him a look. "Alright. I did."

"Yeah. No shit. Why did you feel that was necessary?" she questioned. "You have Liz. Why can't I have someone, too?" He remained silent. "This whole thing has to stop now. It's just complicating a situation that has already been resolved."

"Resolved? How the hell is our situation resolved?"

"We're divorced."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing, Rachel, and you know that."

"It should. Liz is a really sweet woman…I'm glad that you found someone to love," she spoke, her voice soft.

"No, you aren't happy for me," he snapped at her. "If you were, you would have never shown up here."

"If you want me to leave? I will." She was bluffing. She wasn't going to go anywhere. "I'll go. And you'll never have to see me again. Just say the word, Johnny. I'll be out of your life for good. Tell me to go."

"You wouldn't…"

"Do you wanna try me?" she asked. "I'm dead serious." She wasn't.

He remained silent for a few moments. "No, I don't want to try you," he answered her. "I couldn't risk that."

"I thought you hated me and regretted the day we get married," she said, mocking what he had previously said.

"Not quite. I love you, and I regret ruining our marriage. I wish we never got divorced. You know that."

She slowly shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore, John. You should go be with Liz. She's really a sweetheart. You can be happy with her."

"Not exactly. I can't be happy with anyone but you, Rach."

"You're gonna have to learn to be."

"Why?"

"Because it'll never happen again. We're divorced. We're over—for good," she replied with a shrug.

"You don't want us to be over," he whispered.

"But the fact of the matter is that we are over," she told him. "Please, go inside. Go show Li some attention. You've practically ignored her all night.

"What'd you expect? You and Stu were all over each other. It was completely nauseating. I can't see that shit."

"You're an idiot, John Cena."

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yeah. You're Liz's idiot," she corrected him. She brought a hand onto his face, gently caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I know that I've said a lot of mean things to you, but I hope you know that I never meant them. I was just trying to hurt your feelings because you hurt me," she admitted.

"I know. And I did the same thing. I could never regret marrying you, and I definitely don't hate you."

Rachel gave him a half smile. "I had a feeling." She paused for a moment. "Things are gonna get better, John. Everything will be fine. You're gonna be happy again."

"Not without you, Rach."

She shook her head adamantly. "Yes, without me. You'll marry Liz, have babies, and live happily ever after. That means without me."

"There's no happily ever after for me without you."

"Well, you'll learn to make it work. I'm gonna go back to the hotel now. Goodnight John." She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before walking away.

He stood there for a moment, watching her walk away from him. John felt a knot tighten in his stomach. It felt like she was walking out of his life all over again. He momentarily hesitated, before deciding to jog over and catch up with her. "Let me walk you back to your room…just so I know that you're safe, alright?" he offered.

Rachel stopped in her tracks, a smile on her lips. He really loved that smile of hers. "No. I'll be fine. Just go back to the bar, please."

"I can't do that. It's really late. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself for it. Please?"

She sighed. "No funny business?" she finally negotiated.

"Deal. No funny business," he agreed.

"Okay," she agreed. The two continued walking down the block.

"You know, you look quite beautiful tonight," he complimented her.

"Thanks, but I said no funny business, pal."

"That's not funny business. I'm just being honest," he innocently replied.

She gave him a suspicious glare. "Sure."

He smiled. "Do you remember when we used to sit in our apartment and plan out our future together?" he questioned her.

Rachel nodded, a small smile on her face, as she remembered those times. "We would stay up all night planning how many kids we were going to have and how famous you would be. Half of it happened…"

"Not the important half," he replied with a frown.

"Your career is very important."

"Not really. Not as important as our relationship was…or our kids that we should have had. Nothing even comes close to that," he told her, shaking his head.

She sighed. "Well, things happen," she breathed.

"Yeah. I ruined it all."

Rachel shrugged. "It is what it is."

"I never meant to ruin what we had."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You never meant for your cheating to ruin our marriage?" she questioned in disbelief, rolling her eyes at her ex-husband.

"Well, when you say it like that, I sound like a complete fucking moron," he responded while nodding.

"You are a moron."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"It's fine. We'll both move on and be okay. Maybe I can still get a piece of Stu."

"Um excuse me?"

"What? At least it won't be some stranger," she pointed out.

"Stu is off limits to you."

"And ring rats were off limits to you, John, but that didn't seem to stop you from screwing them," she retorted.

"Why Stu?"

"He's a really nice guy, and he's very, very easy on the eyes."

"And you know it pisses me off."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you…that doesn't hurt," she agreed. "Well, here we are at my hotel." Rachel stopped in front of the entrance doors.

"I'll walk you up to your room," John offered.

"Absolutely not. Liz is at the club. Don't just disappear on her like that. Go back to her." Stu walked over to the pair, clearly having come from the hotel's gym.

"Well, look at what we have here."

"Perfect! Well, John, now Stu's here. I'm sure that he'll be able to make sure that I safely find my way back to my room. And, then, you can go back to your fiancée finally. Right?" she asked, looking at Stu.

"Oh. Of course. I'd love to escort you upstairs," he agreed.

"Right. Like I'd let that shit happen. I said he's off limits, Rachel."

"And I said that you need to go back to your fiancée. Now, I'm sorry that you're so jealous, but you need to get over it already. I'm going inside with Stu, and you're going back to the woman at the bar that you're going to be marrying. Goodnight, John. Thank you for walking me back. I appreciate it very much."

John breathed loudly, clearly upset. "Fine. Goodnight Rachel." She went inside the hotel with Stu, while John made his way back to his fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

Someone Like You

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Ugh. Boring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys are still enjoying the drama between the exes. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd be more than happy to receive it! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

><p>"So, you're really gonna let John Cena bully you away from me?" Rachel asked, as she was escorted to the elevators by the Englishman.<p>

Stu laughed at the question. "I don't want to cause any more problems for you, for John, or for myself. Trust me, Rachel, you're a very beautiful woman, and I would be honored to be able to get to know you a lot better…the way that I would like to. But John is still completely hooked on you. He's not going to give you up any time soon."

"Well, you know, he also doesn't necessarily have to know everything that would go on between us."

"As much I would enjoy that, I would also not get involved in your relationship."

"My relationship has been over for two years," she pointed out.

"Sweetheart, I can't do that."

They went inside the elevator doors one they opened. Rachel hit the button for her floor. The doors shut. She inched her way over to the 6'7" Brit. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingertips resting on her lower back, pulling her slightly closer to his body. "I would love nothing more than to get you out of that dress and make you forget that your ex-husband is even on the same planet." She pressed her hands against his chest.

"Just come with me," she encouraged him.

Stu smirked. "I really can't, love."

Rachel pouted. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do," he refuted, his eyes practically devouring her body.

"So, then, don't worry about John. Let's just focus on us right now."

He smiled. "I would love to, but we really can't do that."

The elevator doors opened. He led her out, and she led him to her room. She grasped his shirt, near his waist, and pulled him against her, her back against the door. He rested his hands on the door on either side of her head.

"Why are you doing this, sweetheart?" Stu questioned.

"Because…I like you."

"You love John. I'm not crazy or stupid. If and when everything is done and there's no more drama between you and Cena, and you're both actually legitimately moved on from each other, then, please don't hesitate to come my way," he bargained. "As for now, I'm going to have to say goodnight to you." With that, Stu leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before he pulled away from her.

"Goodnight Stu," she reciprocated, disappointed. Rachel fished her keycard out of her bra and opened the door. She shut the door behind herself and locked it. She pressed her back against it and sighed loudly. She knew that it was wrong of her to throw herself at Stu. Truth be told, Rachel just really wanted a distraction from the situation she found herself in. But no such luck. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. She quickly took her dress off and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

Her phone began ringing, as it had been on her night table, plugged in. She picked it up and looked at the screen before answering the call. "What, John?" she greeted him with a less than pleasant tone.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright," he told her.

"Well, I'm fine," she replied, impatient with him. "Now please go watch Liz the way you're constantly watching me."

"Are you alone?" John questioned, ignoring her comment about Liz.

"Oh? That's what this is about, is it? You're making sure that Stu didn't come in here with me?" Rachel caught on with a bitter laugh.

"Just answer the question, please."

"What are you? Part of the police department? Christ, mind your own damn business, John. If I was in here with Stu, what exactly would be your issue? What could your problem possibly be? You have a fiancée. So, please tell me what would be the problem if your ex-wife had another man in her hotel room?"

"You know that he doesn't belong in there with you. Now, can you answer my question, please?"

"He's in here, John," she lied. "He's in here with me, and he's replacing you right now. Mentally…and physically." Rachel rolled her eyes to herself. John deserved that response for even bothering to call her and ask her something like that. It wasn't his business, and he had absolutely no right to ask.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"What's it to ya? Seriously, John? How is it even your business, in any way?" she continued questioning him.

"Because we still have a relationship. We may be divorced, but you know there's still a relationship here. We still have something."

"No, John. You're wrong. You have a relationship with Liz. Not with me. Our relationship is still very much over."

"Rachel, please tell me if you're alone or not."

She groaned. "You're so fucking annoying. I'm alone in here. Stu dropped me off at my door. That's it. Alright?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" she yelled. "Now go be a fucking fiancée to Liz and leave me the hell alone for once!"

"Fine. Thank you."

Rachel hung up on him. "Fucking asshole," she muttered to herself. She laid in bed and waited for sleep to finally come to her.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with you last night?" Sam asked Rachel. She had come into Rachel's room the next morning.<p>

Rachel shrugged. "I uh…I don't really know. John bullied Stu into leaving me alone and not getting involved with me. That stupid fuck. Then, John walked me back to the hotel after we talked. I saw Stu and had Stu walk me back to my room to really piss John off. I hit on Stu…tried to get him to come into my room with me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um…what? I can see you doing that with John watching, but why would you want to do that without him even there?"

"Ugh. The truth?"

"No. Lie to me. Of course the truth. Why would I want you to bullshit me?"

"I just…I like the attention that I get from him. He's really handsome and sweet. And…I guess I just wanted a distraction to make me forget about John."

"A distraction?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes. The problem here is that I'm in love with John. The problem with that…which should be obvious…is that he's engaged. And it's not to me. I can't have these stupid delusions that we actually have something going on anymore, when in reality, our relationship has been over for quite a while now. And it just kills me to have to see him with Liz. I feel like I just need to go ahead, move on, and find someone else to distract me from this bullshit with him. I need to get over John already. And if I find myself attracted to Stu, then, I might as well jump on that train. I just need to stop all of this stupid bullshit with John already. I shouldn't be screwing around with my ex-husband…especially when he's already engaged to another woman."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that this way so difficult for you. I'd hoped it wasn't, but I had a feeling that I was wrong."

"I love him. More than anything. But I can't keep doing this. It's making me crazy. It's killing me, Sam. I want to be with him and get back what we had. But I'm just a fool to think that it would…or could…ever work. All John does is cheat. Who's to say that he wouldn't do it to me again? He's cheated on me before. So, it's not like it's completely unlike him."

"Rachel, he loves you. I don't think he'd fuck it up again."

"It's John. He doesn't seem to understand a fucking thing about fidelity."

"He's just an idiot sometimes. But he really does love you. I know that he does."

She shrugged. "I really don't know what to do. It's just a really difficult situation that I'm stuck in, Sam. It's so hard to let go of everything that happened between us. But, at the same time, it's also so hard to just let go of him and let it all be over. Either way, it all sucks. This whole situation is a complete fucking mess."

"Yeah. I honestly don't know what I'd do in your situation. It's too complicated," she agreed with her friend.

Rachel frowned. "It sucks so much. I love him more than anything, but I think it's time for me to let go of it all. It's a mess, and it just needs to be over already."

There was a knock on Rachel's hotel room door. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm not expecting anyone." She got up and opened the door. It was barely a surprise to her when she saw John standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he spoke.

"I'm busy."

"Oh yeah? Did Stu show up this morning?" he sneered.

"Yeah, dumbass. He's in here with me right now," she sarcastically shot back. He raised an eyebrow at her. "He didn't show up. Sam did, you stupid fuck."

"Oh." Sam gave a wave to the unwelcome visitor.

"Can you leave me alone now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I still want to talk to you."

"Well, since you obviously have a problem with either listening or understanding, I'll repeat myself for you. Sam is here. I am busy."

"Well, Sam can hear what it is that I have to say. You'd tell her anyway. She may as well be front and center for it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh fine." John walked inside, and Rachel shut the door.

"Sam, I'm sorry that you're gonna have to see this," John apologized. "Our fights are never exactly fun."

"It's fine. Just don't be an asshole to her," Sam warned him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Rachel questioned, angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

"You care to explain to me what this bullshit with Stu is all about?"

"Yeah. None of your fucking business is what it's about. Care to focus more on your fiancée instead of your ex-wife?" she sarcastically questioned.

"Don't bring her into this," John scolded.

"She belongs in this more than I do. We shouldn't even be interacting with each other at all, John. This needs to end, and it needs to end now."

"No. We still have unfinished business. In fact, our business will never be finished because we belong together," he insisted.

"You're delusional and insane. Our business was finished when our divorce was finalized," Rachel retorted. "We can't do this anymore. We have to quit meeting up and talking to each other altogether."

"You're being ridiculous now. We need to be together. We need to make this right. We need to fix what we lost and get it back. We need to fix our marriage, Rachel."

"Our marriage is fucking over, douchebag. There's nothing left to fix."

"Bullshit."

"Oh yeah? Where's Liz?"

"She's not a part of this."

"She should fucking be. She just doesn't know about this because you're a compulsive liar and cheater."

John rolled his eyes. "You know we love each other. You know you want to be with me. You've told me that you love me. You don't know how much I love you," he said. "You just don't get it, Rachel."

"No, I do get it. But you're in a relationship with someone else, ya fuck!"

"Get over it. Pretend I'm single."

"I can't do that because you're not single. Everything would be different if you were single, John. This situation wouldn't be so complicated if you were single."

"So, then, I'll go back to being single."

"That's not fair for you to do to Liz. She didn't do anything to deserve being left like that."

"Why the hell are you defending my girlfriend?"

"Fiancée," she corrected him. "And because you obviously have no problem being a fucking dog in your relationship. And she has no idea what a piece of shit you really are. Someone needs to consider her feelings. She thinks that you love her and want to marry her, when you spend all of your time annoying the fucking shit out of me, trying to get something back that was lost inside of your ring rats' twats."

"You need to quit being so nasty to me."

"I can't help it. You act like a complete scumbag, and I can't help but treat you like what you're proving yourself to be," she shot back.

Sam was trying to keep a straight face, but it was incredibly difficult because the two were so entertaining when they fought. Not to mention that the chemistry the two produced could power the entire country infinitely."

"I'm a scumbag now. Really?"

"Uh no. You've actually been one for quite some time. It isn't some new thing."

"You see, that's your problem. You're just a bitter, mean bitch."

"Oh, you were so upset about being called names that accurately describe the douchebag you are, so you decided you wanted to sling some mud at me? You know what? I'm a bitch, I guess. But only because I seem to be the only one in this who has the balls to tell you off and put you in your place, you little shit. I don't give a flying fuck what you say about me. Can't be half as bad as what I say about you. And the difference is that what I say is true. I can back up every single fucking thing that comes out of my mouth."

"Sometimes I forget about whatever it was that I saw in you," he sneered.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that I'm a higher class of woman than you actually deserve?"

"Look everyone, she came armed with jokes!"

"No jokes here. I'm as serious as a motherfucking heart attack. I really can't stand you sometimes. Actually…scratch that…all of the time. You're such a fucking prick! And you need to leave me alone!"

"I don't know how I managed to stay with you for nine fucking years without blowing my goddamned brains out."

"Because you loved me…until you forgot that you loved me and started sticking it in the whores who wanted attention. Guess the ring rats were better for you, huh? You both don't give a fuck about anything other than getting laid."

"You act like I did it to hurt you."

"You're right. I'm so wrong. You fucked them because you loved me so much, right, John? My bad. You know? You can just turn around and fucking leave. I can't handle being anywhere near you. You just make me so unhappy and sad and stressed out. Just get the fuck out and follow the exit sign back out of my life, where you belong!" she yelled at him, fed up being in the same room as her ex-husband.

"I'm not going anywhere. We need to figure all of this out!"

"There's nothing to figure out! The only shit that needed to be figured out was taken care of by our lawyers and put in place by a judge. We're over and done now. No more reason to be anywhere near each other ever again. Just get the hell out of my life."

"What? No. I'm not getting out of your life."

"Seriously, you do so much more harm than good to me. And I don't need to deal with it anymore. I can't," she calmly spoke, feeling overwhelmed with sadness.

"No. We belong together," he protested.

"No. We belong thousands of miles away from each other. We belong on separate planets," she retorted. "I'm done feeling like this. I may not be perfect, but I know that I definitely don't deserve this."

"Done feeling like what?"

"Done feeling like every time I see you or talk to you…like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. You treat everything like it's a fucking joke to you. I'm your own personal little joke. I don't need it. And I definitely don't need you. Please leave," she spoke firmly, not wanting to see him anymore.

"But Rach-"

"I said get the hell out!" she yelled, no longer looking at him but looking at the wall, knowing that looking at him would hurt her too much.

John hesitated before frowning in defeat. "Fine," he relented, before turning around and leaving her room.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. "It just went from your usual bickering to…you got really upset."

"Sam, he hurt me so badly, and he acts like he deserves forgiveness, when he hasn't learned a thing…because he still doesn't know how to be faithful or honest."

Sam nodded and walked over to Rachel, pulling her friend in for a hug. Rachel tried as hard as she could to not cry, but she failed, and the tears began pouring out of her eyes. Sam simply hugged her tighter and let her friend cry her eyes out, not saying anything, knowing it was unnecessary. This situation was out of control.


End file.
